Eternal Darkness
by Motherfan1
Summary: When Ness was young the Apple of Enlightenment landed in his hands. Giegue's power was left behind and soon Ness gets corrupted and becomes evil. Now he and Porky plan to awaken the Dark Dragon to destroy the world. With the help of the commander their goals will be complete. They won't let anyone get in their way. Welcome to a world where darkness is eternal.
1. Corruption

**This is my newest story. It will be a twist on Earthbound and Mother 3. This first chapter will be post Mother Cognitive Dissonance then a prequel to Earthbound. Finally I show how the whole story will fall into place. The next chapter and beyond will take place in Mother 3.**

In a spaceship in space Lord Giegue had just stolen the 4 pieces of the Apple of Enlightenment from the Apple Chasers. The reason was because he wanted to know his future to see if he succeeded in taking over Earth. Having fused the 4 pieces together he then held the completed Apple in his hand. The Apple glowed before Giegue started to see visions. In these visions he saw himself as a monster battling someone who looked like Ninten along with 3 others. He then saw himself being destroyed. Once the vision was over he growled as he threw the Apple of Enlightenment against the wall.

"Impossible! Me destroyed by a child! There's no way this could be!"

"Lord Giegue, is there a problem?"

Giegue turned around to see one of the Starmen standing at the entrance to the command center. He knew that if his army found out about this then it will cause a panic among them. He then looked at the monitor to see Earth on screen. He had planned on attacking Earth to get his revenge on Ninten, but then decided that this boy 'Ness' was far more dangerous then Ninten could ever be.

"Yes, tell all the others that I'm withdrawing the attack on Earth for now."

"May I ask why?"

"The Apple has shown me a boy who is even more dangerous then Ninten. We must increase our army and gather more power. Oh while you're at it toss that Apple into space."

"Of course sir." the Starman picked up the Apple before walking away with it. Reaching the back of the ship it opened the escape hatch and threw the Apple into space.

Little did anyone know the Apple was heading toward Earth and would fall into the hands of a boy with a huge destiny. This would cause a change in history for the worst.

* * *

6 year old Ness Anderson was playing in the back yard with his dog King. He threw a squeaky ball as King ran after it.

After picking the ball up King ran back over to Ness and dropped the ball on the ground.

Ness was about to throw the ball again when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw something falling from the sky. He watched as it fell and crashed into his backyard. Curious he walked behind his house and saw a tiny crater with something glowing inside. Walking over he reached inside and pulled out a golden apple. Just by staring at it he could feel amazing powers from it that seemed to react to his own powers.

"Whoa King. What do you think it is?"

King sniffed it and whined not liking the dark aura that seemed to be coming from it.

Ness completely ignored King's whine as he continued to stare at the golden apple. He closed his eyes as a vision appeared in his mind. It showed his best friend Porky walking out of his house and touching his shoulder. Just as soon as the vision ended he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head around he saw Porky standing right behind him. He smiled as he held out the golden to him.

"Look what fell from the sky!"

Porky tilted his head. "Does it do anything?"

Ness shrugged. "Well I did have a vision of you touching my shoulder. Maybe it tells the future?"

Porky rolled his eyes. "Please Ness, it's just probably a new power that you gained."

Ness looked at the golden apple in his hand with a frown on his face. "I don't think so. Wait a message is appearing inside my head. Hm, it's called the Apple of Enlightenment and it shows you future events. Let's test it out. Apple, what will happen to me 7 years from now?"

The Apple started glowing as it sent visions through Ness's head.

Ness closed his eyes as he saw different images, information and dates flash through his mind. He then saw himself in a robots body with 3 others fighting against Porky and a monster that looked like a screaming face that called itself Giygas. His eyes shot open as he dropped the Apple. Him and Porky fighting? Why would they fight? They were best friends. He couldn't understand it. Unless Porky really wasn't happy around him.

"Well did you see anything?"

Ness couldn't tell Porky what he saw. He wasn't good at lying so he decided to tell Porky about Giygas, but not the two of them trying to kill the other. "Well on June 28th 1994 there will be an alien invasion. It will start with a meteor falling from the sky and crashing up on the hill over there. Apparently I'm destined to stop this invasion and defeat the evil Giygas."

"Whoa can I have it tell my future?"

Ness bit his lip. That was exactly what he didn't want. However he could never say no to his friend so he sighed and handed the Apple over to him praying that it won't show him joining Giygas.

Porky took the Apple from Ness. "Okay, Apple show me my future."

The Apple glowed and sent a vision through Porky's mind.

What Porky saw was different then what Ness saw. He saw himself sitting on a throne with another throne right next to it. All around him were people dressed in pig costumes bowing to him. It was then what he saw next that shocked. Walking up to him and sitting in the throne next to him was Ness. The two of them gave each other evil grins as they pointed at the pig costume people and said something to them causing them to nod their heads before leaving. He opened his eyes after the vision was over. He looked at the Apple before handing it back to Ness.

"You hold on to it. I'm going to go back inside. See you at school tomorrow Ness."

Ness frowned as he looked at the Apple in his hand wondering what it showed Porky that made him disturbed. He sighed before going back inside his house with King following him.

* * *

2 weeks had passed since Ness had found the Apple. During this time the Apple kept showing him visions of what would happen on that day. Another thing that he noticed was that he developed a temper. Usually at school when someone was picking on him or Porky he would calmly use his powers to hold them down while they got away. Now he would be more aggressive toward the bullies using his powers to force them down. Of course when the bullies told the teacher they didn't believe them since Ness was known to be a good boy and the teacher never saw it. Now Ness and Porky were no longer bullied, but other kids were.

The school bully Jason and his partner Mark were currently picking on a kid name Eric for lunch money.

Ness saw this and his eyes widened when he saw that Jason had a knife. Something inside of him snapped. The Apple which was inside his backpack started glowing with a red aura surrounding it as Ness's eyes glowed red. He then somehow used his powers to take control of Jason's body. He then forced Jason to start stabbing Mark with the knife. After making Jason stab Mark 32 times he released his control which caused Jason to fall on the ground as the children around him screamed and ran away.

Jason got up as he had blacked out. He then looked at his hands and saw blood on his hands. He then looked at the body of the friend he had just killed. He then looked around and saw the other kids running away while screaming. The only person who wasn't was Ness who he saw was just staring at him with a blank expression on his face. He then figured that Ness had somehow used his powers to take make him kill his friend. Which is strange since Ness was never known to have that kind of power.

"You freak! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

Jason ran toward Ness, but before he could was tackled by the gym coach Mr. Gilbert who proceeded to pin him on the ground.

"That's enough you murderer. Killing one student and trying to kill another?"

"Ness did something to me I know he did! He's a freak who doesn't deserve to go to school!"

"A psychic person doesn't have the ability to control an entire persons body. It was one thing if it was just your arm, but you moved your entire body. Besides you are known to be violent and violent people can kill. Mrs. Stewart call his parents and the police. Also send the kids home."

Mrs. Stewart nodded her head as she led Ness and the rest of the kids back to the entrance of the school.

Ness and Porky started walking back to their houses. "Did you really do that?"

Ness looked at his feet. "I don't know. School ends next week. Maybe I can figure things out over the summer."

Porky sighed. "Ness. Ever since you found that Apple you've changed. You've become more mean and violent. Not that it's a bad thing."

"Hey Porky."

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea. This world is disgusting. When Giygas invades in 7 years I want you to join him. I will complete my destiny to 'destroy' him. Once he is destroyed I will absorb him and take his power for myself. Then we'll build our own army and take this world down. What do you say?"

Porky raised an eyebrow. "Ness are you okay? I mean world destruction isn't usually your type of thing. However if it's what you want then I agree."

Ness gave off an evil grin. He didn't really know why he wanted the world destroyed, but it felt so right.

Once Ness and Porky reached their houses they waved at each other before going inside their houses.

Ness walked inside his house and slipped out of his shoes. "Mom I'm home!"

Lucy who was cleaning turned around and was surprised to see her son home early. "Ness, what are you doing home so early?"

"That bully Jason murdered someone so Mrs. Stewart sent us all home early."

Lucy gasped. "That's terrible! Are you okay?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yeah he was about to attack me, but coach Gilbert stopped him. He said that I controlled him and made him do it. Can you believe that mother? I may have psychic powers, but I don't have the ability to control someone."

Lucy sighed. "That's true. Well I'm glad you're okay. You can go upstairs now, I already cleaned up your room." Suddenly the sound of a baby crying was heard causing her to sigh. "Seems like your sister is up. It's time to feed her anyway."

Ness waved his hand. "Yeah, I don't even want to hear about that. I'll just go." he then walked upstairs and into his room. Once inside he closed his door and walked over to his bed and took his backpack off and set it on the ground. Opening it up he grabbed out the Apple and sat down on the bed. "I know this is your fault I'm like this."

The Apple started glowing red in response.

Ness smirked. "Giygas used you huh? His power must have been left behind in you and I absorbed them. That's why I was able to control Jason. Hmm, can't let my family get caught up in our plan so we'll have to go somewhere else. Well let's wait and see what happens."

_7 years later_

Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo were standing off against Porky and Giygas. During his whole adventure Ness made sure to not to let his true nature be exposed. During these years Porky had become more interested in Ness's plan. Ness had made sure to tell Porky then when they do fight that they go all out as not to attract suspension. It only took 10 minutes for the fight between Porky and Giygas to be over. Right now Giygas was starting to disintegrate.

"Now Porky!"

Porky nodded his head as he spider mech shot a laser beam at Ness which ended up destroying the robot his soul was in.

Paula, Jeff and Poo gasped in surprise.

Ness's soul left the robot's body and went over to Giygas. The soul started glowing as Giygas was sucked inside the soul. Ness's body suddenly appeared as the soul went inside it. Ness's eyes snapped open which were now red instead of violet. He landed on the ground as a dark aura surrounded him.

Paula stepped forward. "Ness, what's going on?"

Ness grinned. "Well Paula in case it wasn't obvious I was really a bad guy this whole time. I pretended to be your friend to defeat Giygas and absorb his power for myself. Now if you'll excuse me Porky and I have some work to do. Goodbye." Ness's right hand glowed as he fired a large PSI Beam at Paula, Jeff and Poo causing a huge explosion that destroyed their robot bodies. He watched as their souls left the robot and flew away.

Porky started drumming his fingers on the spider mech's control panel. "So what now?"

Ness chuckled. "Isn't it obvious? You'll travel through different time periods and gather an army. Meanwhile I'll start on our base. The Apple showed me the perfect place to go to." with that said Ness teleported him and Porky away.


	2. Dark Dragon

Ness was flying toward an island which the Apple of Enlightenment had showed him. He wasn't aware of what was there, but if the Apple pointed to the island then there was something there that could help his and Porky's plan. Seeing an island up ahead he sped up. Within a minute he arrived at the island. Since the island was in the middle of nowhere he decided to name the island Nowhere Island. Looking down he frowned when he saw a village with people walking around. He didn't expect there to be people living here. Deciding to deal with it later he continued on. He flew around the entire island figuring out where they could expand their territory.

Ness had found great spots where they could build on to. However there was no spot with enough room to build their base. He remembered seeing another island off the coast of Nowhere Island so he flew in that direction. Arriving he landed on the ground. He looked around seeing that it was the perfect place to build their base. The only problem he saw was that there was a pink seashell house on the top of the upper level of the level.

"Hey, who are you?"

Ness turned to see a man or was it a women? They had on a pink dress, pink hair while wearing pink lipstick. By the glare he/she was giving him he/she was trying to intimidate him. Ness grinned. "Names Ness and I'm taking over this island to use as a base for my best friends and I army. Now who are you?"

"Names Locria and I'm one of the seven magypsy's that guard the Dark Dragon's needle meant to be pulled by the chosen one. However the time has not come yet and I highly doubt you're the chosen one. So tell me why need to take over my island?"

"Dark Dragon huh? Tell me more about this Dark Dragon."

Locria could feel incredible power coming from Ness. Ness's power was even more powerful then the Dark Dragon's so why was he so interested in the Dark Dragon?

"Well underneath Nowhere Island rests a dragon. Actually the entire island is the dragon. Long ago the Dark Dragon almost destroyed the world so it was sealed using needles. Me and six other magypsy's were giving the task of guarding them until the time comes to pull them. To tell the truth I don't like my job nor do I like the others. The good thing is though they don't know where I am or can they sense me."

Ness smiled. That sounded like the perfect plan. Find the chosen one and awaken the Dark Dragon. Now all he needed to do was get Locria to join him. "Why not join us? You can help us achieve our goals."

Locria grinned. "I like the way you think. Sure I'll join you."

"Great. First things first you need a new name, outfit and hair color. From now on your name is Fassad."

Suddenly a portal opened up as Porky came out in his spider mech with a few hundred people dressed in pig costumes behind him. "Glad I found you. Now this is all I could get for now. However look who I got." Porky snapped his finger as a huge buff person wearing a different pig costume then the others walked over carrying Dr. Andonuts in his hand.

Ness grinned. "Ah Dr. Andonuts it's so nice to see you again."

Dr. Andonuts scoffed. "Can't say the same to you. So what did Porky offer you huh? What made you betray your friends and the world?"

Ness started laughing. After a minute of laughing he finally calmed down. "Oh you silly old fool. How can I betray someone who I was never friends with in the first place? Besides Porky didn't do anything to me this was all my idea. I've been planning this for 7 years now. Tell me Porky, why did you capture this fool for?"

Porky chuckled. "Well I know that he's good at building machines so I thought he could show us how to make machines out of animals. You know cross DNA to make chimeras out of machine parts and DNA fusion."

Ness nodded his head. "Great idea. Anyway I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Fassad and he's going to achieve our goals to destroy this world. Now let's start making our base."

* * *

Six months had passed since Ness and Porky arrived on Nowhere Island. They had started building their base. So far it was 100 floors high, but was still incomplete. They were currently transforming the Fassad's island into a theme park. Ness had decided to earn the trust of the locals and eventually lead them to live at their base.

Right now Ness was sitting on his throne next to Porky with a pissed off look on his face as he stared down at the Pigmasks standing before them.

"What do you mean the Mecha Drago got away? I told you to sedate it!"

"We did! But it wasn't enough! It woke up before we could subdue it."

"Bah, what a bunch of failures you are. I want that chimera back and do what it takes even if that means killing it. However do not bring any attention to yourselves. Now go."

The Pigmasks scrambled out of the throne room to go and complete their mission.

Ness sighed as he rubbed his pointer finger and thumb over his eyes. He couldn't stand the stupidity of the Pigmasks. It was at times like these that he wished he used Giygas's army instead of their own. Since he absorbed Giygas the Starmen were loyal to him now. He didn't want to use them, but he was so close to using them.

"I swear to fucking god these dumb asses are going to be the death of me. Out of the thousands of soldiers we have only one of them has a brain and that's the Pork Trooper."

Porky rolled his eyes. "I agree with you, but you got to learn to stop killing our army for their failures. At this rate we'll run out of soldiers."

Ness scoffed. "Well how else are we supposed to set an example to the others? Trust me Porky I know what I'm doing."

Porky sighed. "I hope you do."


	3. Masked Man

High on the mountain on Nowhere Island rests a cabin where an elderly man by the name of Alec lived. Right now his daughter Hinawa and his grandsons Lucas and Claus were visiting.

Right now Lucas was sleeping as his brother Claus had woken up earlier to go play with the Dragos. He was woken up by the sound of his brother yelling.

"Come on Lucas, wake up! At this rate it will be nighttime before you wake up!"

Lucas groaned before he slowly got up and turned around placing his bare feet on the floor. Standing up he slowly started making his way downstairs still half asleep and headed toward the door before his mother's voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucas turned to face his mother. "Outside."

Hinawa smirked. "Don't you think you should get dressed first?"

Lucas looked down as his eyes widened as he was now fully awake to realize that he was in his pajamas. Without saying anything he ran upstairs to get changed. Taking his pajamas off he opened up the dresser drawer and grabbed out his clothes. He slipped into a pair of light blue shorts before putting his red and yellow striped shirt on. He was about to grab a pair of socks when he decided against it and slipped into his sandals since it was a nice day out. Running back downstairs he waved to his mother before leaving the cabin. Heading east of the cabin he walked into a clearing to see his brother and his grandfather. He noticed that his brother had the same idea as him as he saw that Claus's flip flops were off to the side as he was now standing barefoot.

Claus turned his head and smiled when he saw Lucas. "About time you got here. I was just ramming into this Drago here. They seem to like it for some reason. Watch this!" taking a step back he charged forward and slammed into the Drago.

The Drago stood there for a second before making a fake sound of pain before falling over. It got right back up.

Claus walked over and slipped into his flip flops and turned to face Lucas. "Okay Lucas, your turn."

Lucas twiddled his thumbs. "I don't know Claus."

Claus rolled his eyes. "If you're afraid of hurting them don't be. They have tough skin. A little ramming won't do anything."

Lucas nodded his head as he slipped out of his sandals and walked right in front of the Drago. Closing his eyes he charged forward and lightly rammed into the Drago.

The Drago made another fake cry of pain before falling over.

Lucas made a sigh of relief before slipping back into his sandals. He heard Alec and Claus laugh causing his face to turn a shade of red in embarrassment.

Alec stopped laughing and shook his head while Claus continued laughing. "You'll never get anywhere in life by being soft Lucas. You should try again, but this time do it a little more harder."

Lucas shook his head. He knew that Dragos had super hard skin, but he just had a problem attacking innocent creatures even if they enjoyed it.

Alec sighed. "Well I suppose we should head back inside. Your mother probably is looking for you."

"Not so fast!"

Lucas, Claus and Alec looked down to see a Mole Cricket hopping toward them. The 3 of them couldn't help but to groan knowing that whatever this Mole Cricket wanted it wasn't anything friendly.

"Hey! I see you looking down on me. I'm the toughest out of all the Mole Crickets and I challenge you tiny humans to a battle!"

Claus scowled. "Who are you calling a tiny human? We can beat you easily."

Lucas sighed. "Why am I always dragged into these things? Fine if I must."

The Mole Cricket hopped. "Great! Though I must admit you made a big mistake not wearing the protection gear for your walking limbs. Now taste my fury!" the Mole Cricket hopped toward Claus.

"Wait, protection gear for our walking limbs? You mean our- Ow!"

The Mole Cricket had stuck it's pincher into Claus's big toe which caused him to cry out in pain.

Claus kicked the Mole Cricket away as he started to rub his big toe. It didn't hurt that badly. It hurt as much as sticking a bobby pin into his skin. "Okay that's it, I'm squishing this bug." he walked over to the Mole Cricket and raised his foot in the air.

Lucas gasped as he ran over and grabbed Claus yanking him back with enough force that they both fell on the ground.

"Ha you just gave me the chance to take you both down!" the Mole Cricket jumped in the air and raised both of it's pincher toward Lucas and Claus.

Lucas saw a stick on the ground. Pushing Claus off of him he smacked the Mole Cricket sending it flying backwards.

"Okay you win!"

Lucas and Claus got up from the ground and stared at the Mole Cricket.

The Mole Cricket waved it's pincher around. "You may have won this time, but next time you won't- ack!" the Mole Cricket was interrupted by a foot squishing it.

The foot belonged to Hinawa as she walked up to her sons. "I think I may have stepped on a Mole Cricket. Oh Well I was about to go make some omelets so come inside boys."

Claus smiled as he raised both hands in the air. "Oh boy omelets! I can't wait." with that said the 4 of them went back inside.

* * *

Ness drummed his fingers impatiently against the side of his throne as he waited for the Pigmasks to return. It was now nighttime and they still haven't returned. The Mecha Drago may be tough, but their weapons should be able to stun it for enough time to sedate it. He then heard footsteps coming toward the throne room. He expected it to be the Pigmasks he sent out earlier, but only to frown to see that it was the Pork Trooper.

"Oh, it's just you Pork Trooper. What do you want?"

"Well your highness, it would seem that the team you sent out earlier disobeyed your orders. They set the forest on fire and sent chimeras in the forest. I've witnessed them attacking some citizens of the village."

Ness grit his teeth as his red eyes started glowing. "Those idiots! How dare they disobey my orders! Porky find some way to deal with this mess that they created! I'll deal with this mess myself!" Ness got up from his throne and teleported away.

The Pork Trooper looked at Porky. "I hope you have a plan. I can't even begin to imagine what he will be doing."

Porky sighed. "Fetch me Fassad please."

"No need for that."

Fassad walked into the throne room with his hands behind his back.

"Listening in on other people's conversations Fassad?"

Fassad rolled his eyes. "I just happened to be passing by when I heard King Ness yelling. I assume someone did some stupid?"

Porky sighed. "Something like that. Listen I need you to act like a traveling peddler and deliver these newly developed Happy Boxes to the citizens of that village. However be nice. If no one wants one then don't force them to. Come up with a speech that will convince them to take one. Take that monkey we just captured with you. Think you can handle it?"

Fassad nodded his head. "Of course I can. Acting is my specialty. I'll leave now."

"No. Do it tomorrow night. That's also the time we will begin phase 1 of our plan."

"If you say so. You're one of the bosses after all."

* * *

Ness was walking through the forest looking for the Mecha Drago. Not seeing anywhere he knew that it must still be in the mountain. Hearing the rushing sound of something running toward him he quickly jumped in the tree only to see a dog run by. He wondered what was going on but didn't care enough to check it out. He started jumping from branch to branch until he arrived at a cliff. Jumping up he landed on top of the cliff.

Ness started running toward where he believed the Mecha Drago was. He stopped when he heard the sound of screaming. Turning his head he saw two children in the water being dragged by the current. Sighing he flew in the air and chased after the children. Catching up he grabbed the two children and flew toward land and set them on the ground. He watched them coughing trying to get the water out of their lungs. He was about to walk away when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde haired one holding his shoulder.

"I just want to thank you for saving us. But how did you save us? You're not even wet."

Ness brushed Lucas's hand off of him. "I flew."

Lucas's eyes widened. "Wait, you can fly? How?"

"With my PSI of course."

Claus tilted his head. "What's PSI?"

Ness sighed before his left hand was engulfed in flames and his right hand started sparking with electricity. "It's psychic powers that is usually present during birth. It remains dormant until it awakens by itself. It is very rare for it too be awakened when a person is born. I just happened to be one of them. You should head back to your village. I'm a very busy person." with that said Ness ran off.

Lucas frowned. "We didn't even catch his name."

Claus watched Ness before turning to face Lucas. "We should head back to the village."

Lucas looked down and frowned. "Our sandals and flip flops are gone. They must have washed away. I knew we should have worn our shoes."

Claus sighed. "Forget them. We still have a pair at home."

"But what if I step on something sharp like a rock or twig?"

Claus bent down. "Get on my back."

Lucas climbed on Claus's back as Claus walked back toward their village.

Ness was secretly watching them from the shadows. He could tell that they were PSI users as well, but their powers haven't awakened yet. Yet the look in Claus's eyes he liked. They were filled with hatred and sadness. He guessed that the Mecha Drago killed one of their loved ones. He thought back to those two PSI aura. Usually by their aura an experienced PSI user could tell all about the person. Theirs was nothing like he ever felt before and that got him thinking that they got to be the ones he was looking for. The blonde one seemed to be too timid to be any use to him so he decided the orange haired one was the right choice. He then got an idea as he decided to change his plans.

* * *

The next day Ness was spying on Claus and just like he theorized he left the village with a knife in hand planning on killing the Mecha Drago to avenge his mother. He followed Claus all the way to the top of the mountain where he faced off against the Mecha Drago. Just like he thought Claus used PSI Love against the Mecha Drago. He watched as the Mecha Drago knocked Claus off the cliff. Only then did he decide to come out. Walking up to the chimera he only stood there as the Mecha Drago roared at him and charged at him. His right hand started glowing as he used his full power and fired a PSI Beam at the chimera's head completely destroying it. He watched as the headless chimera fell on the ground as blood started pooling out from it's headless body.

"You're no longer useful to me. I found something even better."

Ness jumped off the cliff and landed right next to Claus's body. Turning him around he could tell the boy was dead. His body started glowing as he transferred some of Giygas's power to Claus. He watched as a new arm grew from the boy's body. However this arm was red instead of pale like the rest of his body. Also a new eye grew from Claus's eye socket. Placing a hand on the boys neck he could feel a pulse which meant he successfully brought Claus back to life. While transferring his powers he corrupted the boys mind erasing his memories. Picking up the body he teleported away.

* * *

Claus felt pain throughout his body as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around until his rested upon Ness's.

Ness smiled. "Ah commander, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel sore. Wait did you say commander?"

Ness laughed. "Of course, you're the commander after all. Or as our enemies call you the Masked Man. Anyway one of our experiments got lose and you went after it wanting to prove your worth even though we just hired you. You weren't ready to face it and it ended up tearing your right arm and left eye off so I used my power so you could regrow them. Now that you're stronger I'll begin your training tomorrow."

The Commander thought about this and nodded his head remembering this happening thanks to Ness's memory tampering. "Thank you for saving me master. Though you shouldn't have since I failed you."

"Don't worry about it. Just rest now."

The Commander nodded his head as he went back to sleep.

Ness walked out of the room with a smirk on his face.


	4. Hummingbird Egg

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I recently moved out of state last month and was only able to get internet a few days ago. Updates will be back to schedule every two weeks.**

Ness walked back to the throne room after making sure their commander was doing okay. He could tell that he made the right choice choosing him instead of his brother. The Apple of Enlightenment had shown him the path that would have happened if he turned the boy into a chimera. The bad thing was even the Apple had no idea where the Dark Dragon needles were. He tried to look into the future to see if they'll prevail, but the future was blank. Which meant that things could go either way. That's why he had to make sure that he and Porky don't fail. When he arrived at the throne room he sat down on his throne.

Porky looked at Ness and could see the smile on his face. He thought that they agreed that when they found someone to be the commander that they'll turn them into a chimera so that the other chimera's would feel more calm around them. However he knew to trust his friend's decision. "So how's he doing?"

Ness chuckled. "Just perfect. With my power inside of him there's no way his brother or anyone else can stand in his way."

"Do you think his brother will be a problem?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yes, he will. However I propose we take over the village and put everyone in lock down. We can tell them that several of our chimera's went haywire and that keeping them inside their village is for their safety. Just until we discover the locations of the needles."

"Do you really think that the villagers would listen to us after the death of one of their own?"

Ness grinned. Porky didn't seem to realize how easy it is to control people. Give people false hope and they'll do anything you say. He had discovered that the people on this island weren't even from this time line. They were from the time where Giygas had destroyed the world and were the last survivors from that time. They came from a white ship that had the ability to travel through time. The people's memories were then sealed inside the Hummingbird Egg. If the Hummingbird Egg could seal away memories then it could manipulate minds too. That's why he will be the one to retrieve the Hummingbird Egg and not the Pigmasks.

"Trust me Porky. Once we get the Hummingbird Egg then that will be very easy. Oh and change of plans. I'll be the one to get the Hummingbird Egg."

"Why?"

"Simple. The people know that it was people in pig costumes who created the chimeras. However they don't know me. I can play nice and get them to believe everything I say. Besides as trustworthy as Fassad is, he tends to lose his cool under pressure. No doubt he'll lose his cool if things go south. With me dealing with this nothing will go wrong."

* * *

The Commander slowly opened his eyes as he stretched himself. He felt a lot better then he did before. He swung his legs over the side of the bed placing his bare feet on the ground and wiggling his toes. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:00pm. Just then his bedroom door opened and a large bulky man in a pig costume walked in carrying a plate of food. The Commander looked this man over and saw that his mask had horns on it.

"I don't remember seeing you before, who are you?"

The bulky man put the food on a standing tray and placed it in front of the Commander.

"I'm just simply known as the Fierce Pork Trooper, but you can just call me Pork Trooper."

The Commander nodded his head as he began digging into his food. "I was expecting a maid to bring me food. Not someone like you."

Pork Trooper laughed. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting food delivery to be part of my job description. However our maid robot Miss Marshmallow is going through some upgrades at the moment. Besides King Ness ordered me to get to know you better."

The Commander didn't reply as he continued to eat his dinner. As soon as he was finished he pushed the tray aside. "That's fine by me. Now where is Master Ness? I have some questions about what exactly he did to me."

Pork Trooper was worried for a second. He wondered if the Commander was somehow fighting off the mind control. "What kind of questions?"

"Well for starters, why is my right arm red and my fingers huge? What powers did I gain? Why don't I feel human anymore? Those questions."

Pork Trooper sighed in relief. "Well King Ness isn't here right now. He's going to Osohe Castle to retrieve the Hummingbird Egg. He'll be back later."

The Commander frowned. "Oh well I guess I'll go see if Master Porky needs anything from me."

"Okay your clothes are should be here any second. We measured your body when Ness found you so we know your size."

Just then the door opened and a Pigmask walked in carrying a gray shirt, black jacket, orange sweatpants, a gray mask, blue boxers and black combat boots. He handed it to the Commander before walking away.

The Commander glared at Pork Trooper. "Do you mind?"

Pork Trooper nodded his head. "My apologizes sir. I have other matters to attend to." with that said the Pork Trooper left.

The Commander took off his bloodied clothes and got dressed before leaving his room.

* * *

Ness arrived at Osohe Castle and looked up at the closed drawbridge. He flew up and grabbed the drawbridge from the top and yanked it causing it to fall down.

"You know there is a turn wheel that lowers the bridge."

Ness turned around to see a man standing there. By the looks of it he was in his mid twenties at least and didn't look to threatening. Putting on his nice guy act he shrugged his shoulders. "I like to live on the edge. Lowering the drawbridge would have been too boring. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. As a matter of fact I've never seen you in Tazmily Village before."

"Oh I'm not from this island. I came from some place far away and only arrived here recently. Names Ness."

"My name is Duster. Well I'm here to get a certain item that my father told me to get. I don't know what it is but I'll find it. I am a thief after all."

Ness had a feeling that Duster was after the Hummingbird Egg, but doesn't realize it yet. He knows where the Hummingbird Egg is he just didn't expect someone else to be looking for it this soon. "Hey, how about I help you? I came here to explore and you came here to get something."

Duster nodded his head. "Sure I guess I can use some help."

Ness smiled. "Great let's go."

* * *

Ness and Duster traveled throughout Osohe Castle. They came across angry ghosts, spiders, walking suits of armor and other things. Ness made sure to hold back his strength so that Duster didn't see how strong he truly was. Soon enough they came across a ghost musician. After defeating it they arrived at a room with a shiny vase. Duster believing to have found what he wanted said goodbye to Ness and left.

Ness smirked as he walked over to the mouth stone wall. He saw a painting of what looked like dance moves. He had a feeling that these dance moves opened the door, but there was no way in hell he was going to lower himself to do some twerking. Seriously who the fuck even designed these codes anyway? Instead of doing that he grabbed the mouth part and forced it open. He then went inside.

After doing some traveling Ness smirked as he came across one of the needles. As much as he wanted to get the Commander here now, it wasn't time yet. Fassad said he'd let them know when the time has come. After a couple of rooms he reached where the Hummingbird Egg was. He picked it up only for the floor to give away. Instead of falling he used his powers to stay floating in the air. Grinning he teleported away as Duster, Wess and Kumatora arrived only to find out they were too late and the Hummingbird Egg had been stolen.


	5. Lock Down

**I want to apologize for taking another month to update, but I got sick with the Coronavirus and was in the hospital for most of last month and only recovered a few days ago. Honestly it sucks to live in the US which has the most deaths then the other countries combined.**

Ness arrived back at the Pigmask base as he stared at the Hummingbird Egg in his hands. He couldn't believe how easy it was to trick Duster into believing he was a good guy. With the Hummingbird Egg and the Apple of Enlightenment in his hands his and Porky's plan couldn't fail. Looking at the Pigmask phone in his other hand he saw it was 7:00pm. He sighed as it had taken him a lot longer then he hoped due to Duster's slowness. He entered the building as every Pigmask he came across bowed. He passed by the lab before something caught his eye as he walked pass so he backed up and stood in front of the labs entrance to see the Commander holding his corrupted arm at Dr. Andonuts with his claws extended. Ness walked inside and stood behind the Commander.

"Is there a problem here?"

"Ah Master Ness, your back just in the nick of time. As a matter of fact there is a problem. This old coot is refusing to make anymore chimeras. Says he won't create any more monsters so I was about to teach him a lesson."

Ness glared at Dr. Andonuts. He had a feeling that Dr. Andonuts would start to rebel, but not so soon. The old man was certainly stubborn. Although betrayal deserved death he still wanted to keep the doctor around while he was still useful. So a lesson shall be taught.

"Doc we've been over this. You DON'T have a choice in the matter. However you shall be punished. Commander, rip out one of his eyes. I don't care which one."

Doctor Andonuts started backing away with fear in his eyes as the Commander started advancing toward him.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I'll do it!"

Ness smirked. He thought it was pathetic that weaklings cooperate when they are threatened. However this didn't change his mind as he had to make sure that Dr. Andonuts didn't double cross him.

"Sorry Doc, but I told you the rules and you broke them. Besides, you really didn't believe that I wasn't aware of your little side projects did you? I mean creating your own chimeras without Porky or my permission? How stupid do you think we are?"

Before Dr. Andonuts could respond the Commander tackled him to the ground. He could only watch in fear as the Commander raised his corrupted arm and dug it into his right eye. He screamed as he felt his right eye being ripped out.

The Commander got off of Dr. Andonuts as he held the eyeball in his hand before crushing it. He wiped the blood on Dr. Andonuts's lab coat before walking toward Ness and kneeling in front of him.

Ness smiled happy that the Commander was so violent. He motioned the Commander to leave. He watched the Commander leave before walking over to Dr. Andonuts and knelt down.

"You are to destroy those chimeras that you built. You will be monitored at all times and will not leave this room until either Porky or I tell you to. My advice is to find an apprentice so when I kill you someone can take your place."

Ness walked over to a computer terminal and pressed a button causing some Pigmasks to come into the lab. He looked at the soldiers and pointed at Dr. Andonuts.

"Let this be a lesson to you. This what happens if you disobey or plot against me. Now get the medical team in here before he bleeds to death." with that said Ness left.

* * *

Duster sighed as he tried to block out his father's ranting about him letting the pig people steal the Hummingbird Egg and trusting strangers. After being questioned by Wess and Kumatora he told them he was accompanied by a boy named Ness. They quickly assumed that Ness was the one who stole it, but he had a hard time believing that.

"Furthermore, not only did you fail at your job being the retriever of the Hummingbird Egg, but you have doomed us all. You're stupid, useless, moronic-"

Duster snapped as he stopped walking and turned around glaring at Wess.

"Will you shut up!? Yes I failed to get the Hummingbird Egg. However like I said before Ness couldn't have stolen it because he's not from this island. How could he possibly have known about the Hummingbird Egg? Clearly those people had gotten there before us."

Wess was about to snap back when Kumatora stepped between them. She too had enough of Wess's ranting. Besides Duster wasn't the only one who failed at his job. She too failed her job as the princess of Osohe Castle.

"Look what's happened can't be changed. Besides, what can they possibly do with an egg? I don't know what the Hummingbird Egg does, but it can't be too bad right? Now will the two of you quit your arguing?"

Duster and Wess glared at each other before they continued walking causing Kumatora to sigh before she followed after them.

They entered the village just as Fassad was leaving with Salsa. Fassad smiled at them before walking past them with Salsa following him. They watched as Salsa turned to look at them with a pleading look on his face.

Fassad who noticed that Salsa wasn't following him scowled before smiling turning around and walking back toward the monkey.

"Come on little monkey we must head back. You did good work today so I'll reward you with a banana when we get back okay?"

Salsa turned around and started following Fassad.

Wess frowned as he watched Fassad leave. He had never seen that man before and could only conclude that he was with those Pigmask people.

"Who was that guy? He smelled weird."

Kumatora stared at the direction that went in with a frown on her face remembering the monkey's sad look.

"You two go home. Something's not right with that guy and I'm going to find out what." with that said Kumatora went after them. Eventually she caught up to them and continued to follow them making sure to stay at a distance. She followed them all the way to the desert where she saw a ship waiting to pick Fassad up. Seeing this as her chance she ran toward Fassad only to feel an extreme pain on her side causing her to trip and fall on the ground. She held her side as she felt a burn there. Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Fassad glaring at her.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know you were following me? I don't know who you think you are princess, but you're getting mixed up in things you shouldn't be."

Kumatora looked around to see that she was surrounded by Pigmasks pointing guns at her. She knew that with her injury she couldn't take them all on.

Fassad held 2 fingers up which meant that the Pigmasks shoot her with their guns at level 2.

All 12 Pigmasks adjusted their guns power level before firing their weapons at Kumatora.

Kumatora screamed as she was blasted 12 times.

Fassad stared at her before he and the other Pigmasks entered the Eagle ship and left Kumatora in the dirt.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he stared out the window of his home that was facing the ocean. He regretted being to weak to stop Claus from leaving or at least not being scared enough to go with him. Lucas frowned as he removed his shoes and walked over to his and Claus's bed laying down staring at the ceiling. His father was nowhere to be seen. Probably out looking for Claus. Suddenly there was a knock on the door as the door swung open without being able to close without a doorknob. He stared at Fuel who had a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, someone ripped the doorknob off so now the door doesn't stay closed."

Lucas looked Fuel over and noticed that he was wearing brown flip flops instead of his usual brown shoes.

Fuel walked over to Lucas and slipped out of his flip flops before climbing up on the bed and sitting cross legged. He was worried about Lucas. Ever since Claus left this morning Lucas had stayed in his house all day. It wasn't easy that Lucas and Claus lost their mother yesterday, but he too had a feeling that Claus would leave. When Claus had his mind set on something there was no changing his mind.

"Are you sure you're okay Lucas? You know you and Claus are my friends and I worry about you."

Lucas sighed as he sat up and brought his legs up to his chest.

"No, I'm not. I was too weak to stop Claus from leaving. After that guy saved us and told us about these PSI powers Claus wouldn't stop talking about it. Claus believed that he was a PSI user and that if he found that guy then he could awaken them for him."

Fuel raised an eyebrow. "You mean that other kid who Claus wouldn't stop talking about? I mean you told me what that kid said PSI was, but I didn't think that Claus would become obsessed over it."

"Well he was. Did you hear about that Drago? When my dad found her she was dead with her head having been blown off. Whoever killed it was powerful enough to hurt a Drago let alone blow off it's head without using one of it's teeth. And before you say anything it couldn't have been Claus because my dad had found Claus's shoes and his hunting knife."

Fuel nodded his head in understanding. "Maybe it was that kid? I heard Duster mention that he met a kid named Ness at Osohe Castle so maybe it's the same guy?"

"Did Duster describe him?"

"Yeah, black hair, red eyes, blue and yellow striped shirt and wearing a red cap."

"That's him! So his name is Ness huh? I wish I could meet him again."

"Who knows? Maybe you will."

"Right. I hope so."

* * *

The Commander walked in his room and removed his mask setting it on the table in his room. He then removed his jacket, shirt, pants, boots and socks. Opening up a drawer he pulled out a pair of pajamas and put them on. He walked over to a bookshelf and grabbed a book before heading toward his bed climbing on and laying down. He started reading the book. 15 minutes later he heard a knock on his door causing him to put the book down on the nightstand.

The door opened up and Ness walked in carrying a box with items inside. He set the box on the ground.

"I brought you some things that you might need and some things I need for something."

The Commander raised an eyebrow curious as what his master had brought him. Also the things his master needed had him curious.

"Like what sort of things?"

Ness reached into the box and pulled out a pair of black flip flops.

"These are for in case you want to leave your room when barefoot and don't feel like putting your socks and boots on."

"That's good. For some strange reason I love being barefoot."

Ness then pulled out some shampoo, towels and body wash.

"For your Bathroom." Ness used his PSI to move the items into the Bathroom. He then pulled out a communicator. "And this is for when you want something. It will contact the Colonel and he will have someone bring it to you. That's everything for you."

"And the other stuff?"

Ness smirked as he sat knelt down on the side of the Commander's bed. He then used his PSI to drag the Commander toward him so his feet were right in front of Ness. He also used his PSI to hold the Commander down.

The Commander tried to move his arms or legs, but found out he couldn't.

"Master what are you doing?"

Ness had a mischief look in his eyes as he looked the Commander in the eyes.

"When you found out that Dr. Andonuts was refusing his work you were supposed to contact me or Porky about it, but you didn't. You were going to kill him and he is the only one who knows how to make the chimeras. We would have lost a valuable resource. So now I'm going to punish you by tickling your bare feet. Besides I want to know if your ticklish."

The Commander began to get nervous as suddenly a thought came in his head telling him that his feet were extremely ticklish.

"W-wait master, please don't!"

"Too late."

Ness grabbed two feathers out of the box and began to tickle the Commander's bare feet.

The Commander burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAMMMMAAAAAAASSSSSSTTTEEEEEERRHAHAHHAHA PPPPPLLLEEEAAASSEE HAHAHAHAHAHA SSSSSSSTTTTTTHAHAHAHHAHAOOOOOPP!"

Ness smirked loving the sound of his commander laughing. To be honest the Commander's laugh was really cute.

"Alright let's move on to your toes."

Ness then began to tickle the Commander's toes. He brushed each toe individually before sliding the feathers across his toes and tickling between each set of toes.

The tickling of his toes sent the Commander over the edge.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TTTTTTTOOOOOOEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA AAAAAARRRRRRREE MMMMMMYYYYYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WWWWWOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHARRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTT SSSSSSPPPPPPPOOOOOOTTTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I can see that. Now how about we add more feathers?"

Ness used his PSI to pick up 18 more feathers and made them attack the Commander's feet so that 10 feathers were attacking each foot. 4 were sliding back in forth between each set of toes while 1 feather was going side to side on his toes. 2 feathers were tickling the top of his feet, 1 was tickling the center of each foot and the final 2 feathers were tickling the bottom of his feet.

This sent the Commander over the edge.

"HAHAHAHAHATTTTHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSS HAHAHAHAHAHA TTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMMMMUUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHASSSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR! HAHAHAHAHAHA IIIIIIIIIIIIII LLLLEEEEAAAARRRRNNNNEEEEDDDDHAHAHAHAHA MMMMMYYYYYHAHAHAHAHAHA LLLLLLEEEEEESSSSSSOOOOOONNNNNN!"

Ness let the tickling go on for another half hour before he finally stopped causing the Commander to sigh in relief.

"Now you learned your lesson. Always report to me or Porky if something like that happens again."

The Commander nodded his head still panting from the tickling he received.

"Yes Master Ness I promise. Besides I actually enjoyed that for some reason. I don't know why."

"Good now get some sleep. Cause tomorrow we start your training. However before we do that we must put the citizens under lock down so he can start our plan for world destruction and have the world be as we see fit. Don't worry I'll explain your role after training good night." with that said Ness left.

The next day the Commander got ready and followed Ness to the Eagle Mother Ship and went inside as the Eagle Mother Ship took off toward Tazmily Village.

* * *

Lucas woke up to a commotion going on outside. Getting dressed he exited his house and to the center of the village where he saw a crowd of people. Pushing through the crowd he came up to the front where he saw a bunch of Pigmasks at the villages entrance. He watched as the Pigmasks stepped aside as 3 people walked toward the crowd. One was a short blonde hair kid whose hair was blocking his eyes. Next to him was someone who he believed to be a kid wearing a mask that covered his face so he couldn't tell what he looked like. The last person surprised him as he saw Ness standing next to the masked stranger.

Ness smiled before raising his hands up in the air.

"Citizens of Tazmily Village, my name is Ness and next to me is the commander of our army. On the far right is Porky. Porky and I are the kings of the Pigmask army. We are here because we want to be. We have created chimeras to introduce new creatures to the world. Sadly they escaped and gone mad and are now roaming your island. Let me first apologize for the death of one of your people because of our experiments. We have ceased production of these creatures, but the issue at hand is that they are dangerous. To keep you all safe we are placing you all on lock down until these issue is resolved. No one is allowed to leave this village at any time. We have satellite watching this village so if anyone leaves they will be brought back. That is all."

Ness and the Pigmasks left as he heard the mumbles of confusion going on behind him.


	6. Fake Story?

Lucas couldn't believe it. Ness was a part of the Pigmasks the whole time. Not only was he part of them he was one of the leaders. He didn't understand, if Ness was a bad guy then why did he save him and Claus last night? Maybe he wanted to teach Claus PSI so he could go after the Mecha Drago to fix the Pigmasks mistake. Lucas wasn't sure what to think. Ness was the leader of the people who were responsible for his mother's death, but at the same time it was an accident and he even apologized for it. He knew an apologize wouldn't bring his mother back, but Ness seemed to be the only one who showed remorse for what happened. He watched Ness and the Pigmasks leave only for a bunch of them to enter the village. Looking to his right he saw Fuel walk up to him.

"Things are looking bad Lucas. The other villagers are acting strange. They seem to accept the Pigmasks despite the fact that we can't leave the village. Where are we going to get our food from? Dad and I can't even go home and dad isn't even bothered by it. Not to mention the fact the adults started talking about another time line and how the Pigmasks were going to protect us from the dangers of the world."

Lucas was surprised by that. Just a moment ago the villagers seemed confused about what was happening. He figured that something must be wrong if the villagers changed their minds so quickly. Though the whole thing about another time line had him curious. He didn't like what was going on and only feared that things were going to get worse.

* * *

Ness smiled as Porky and his army entered their base happy with the results he got. He had secretly used the Hummingbird Egg and gave all of the adult villagers their memory back of the time line they came from. At first he was going to use the Hummingbird Egg to control everyone's mind, but he decided that if they broke free from the control then they would revolt and that's something he didn't want to deal with that. Ness motioned the Commander to follow him. They soon entered the Training Room.

"Okay Commander it's time to start your training. Before we start with PSI training we will start with combat."

Ness snapped his fingers as a Pigmask entered the Training Room carrying a sword in his hands. He then handed it over to the Commander.

The Commander took the sword and looked it over. It was red in color with a black eye on the bottom of the blade. He could tell that this wasn't a normal sword it was clearly special. The sword itself seemed to fill up with his energy the longer he held it.

Ness could tell that the sword was doing it's job. The sword looked like a normal sword to anyone else, but that was far from the truth. Ness had personally made that sword by using some of the Commander's blood that he took when he found him. PSI isn't just an aura inside the body, it's also found inside the users blood. However even if you were to preform a normal blood test that wouldn't be able to pick up the traces of PSI. Only their technology could pick it up.

"I see that you can tell that sword isn't just any sword. I will explain it later, but for now you and I will fight."

The Commander's eyes widened. He could never fight his master even if it were training.

"I can't fight you. You're my master and I refuse to engage in battle with you."

Ness sighed. When he messed with the Commander's mind it would seem that he made the Commander too loyal. He guessed that he needed someone else to fight the Commander. Someone who could keep up with his stamina and he knew just the person. He picked up a communicator and tuned it into the Pork Troopers channel.

"Pork Trooper, report to the Training Room at once."

A couple minutes later the Pork Trooper arrived.

"Yes, your royal highness?"

"You will be fighting the Commander as part of his training. However at your current level you'll be beaten easily so it's time I even up the odds."

Ness aimed his hand at Pork Trooper as he transferred some of Giygas's power into him.

The Pork Trooper felt an incredible surge of power flow through him. He then activated Giygas's power as he was surrounded by red aura.

"Are you ready Commander? I won't hold back."

The Commander charged toward the Pork Trooper extending his corrupted arm's claws. He started swinging his sword and swiping his claws at the Pork Trooper.

The Pork Trooper's arms turned red though it couldn't be seen with his suit and gloves on. The power in his arms hardened his skin as he blocked each of the Commander's strikes. He then grabbed both of the Commander's arms before kicking him in the face.

The Commander skidded backwards before regaining his footing. He unleashed his PSI aura as he noticed that his sword was glowing. Getting an idea he unleashed more power as the sword glowed brighter. Swinging his sword a big wave of dark energy flew out of his sword toward the Pork Trooper.

Ness's eyes widened surprised by the fact that the Commander figured out how his sword worked. His shock soon turned into smug as he watched the Pork Trooper raise his arms up to defend. He already knew the outcome of this.

The wave of dark energy hit the Pork Troopers arms as it started pushing against his strength. Eventually the dark energy wave broke through cutting the Pork Troopers arms off before slicing him leaving a deep wound.

If the Commander had put his full power into that attack then he would have cut the Pork Trooper in half. A person without an extremely powerful weapon would have easily been cut in half.

Ness watched as the Pork Trooper fell backwards as blood started pooling out of his severed arms and deep cuts. He sighed before calling the medical team. When they arrived he told them to take the Pork Trooper to the Medical Room to heal him. After that they were to take him to the Chimera Lab to fix him. When they left he walked over to the Commander and patted him on the shoulder.

"Excellent work Commander. You figured out how your sword works without even me telling you. If you're worried about the Pork Trooper don't be. He's tough he'll survive. Now let's start your PSI training. I'm going to unlock a bunch of PSI moves and you're going to practice them on your own. You may travel to Nowhere Islands and use these powers on anyone or anything you see fit."

Ness touched the Commander's forehead as he transferred the knowledge of PSI moves into his mind. Taking his hand off the Commander's forehead he started walking away.

"Wait Master Ness!"

Ness turned around to face the Commander wondering what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"Earlier when we were in that village I saw a boy who looked exactly like me except with blonde hair. I can only assume he's my brother."

Ness frowned not liking the fact that the Commander was able to figure out that he had a brother. Not wanting to warp his mind anymore he decided to tell the Commander a fake story.

"Yes he was your brother. However the Mecha Drago killed your mother so you came to me asking if you could get revenge and I said yes. I don't know why because your mother loved your brother more then you. Anytime the two of you got hurt she always went to your brother first while you were stuck with your father who always scolded you when you cried saying that real boys don't cry. You left your brother behind because he was weak and would only slow you down."

The Commander nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. Thank you master."

Ness gave the Commander a stern look.

"This better not stop you from hurting him if he gets in our way which I know he will."

"Don't worry Master Ness, I serve you and Master Porky. There's no way I'll ever betray you no matter what."

"Good I'll see you later Commander." with that said Ness left.


	7. Old 'Friends'

The Commander was flying toward Nowhere Island to test out his PSI. After his master transferred his knowledge to him it was like as if he had been trained. Thinking of a way to test his powers he came up with an idea. Since Master Ness told him that he had killed the Mecha Drago that killed him he decided to get rid of the remaining Dragos. The Commander then thought about the story that he was told. If what his master said was true then he now had a reason to dispose of his family. Arriving at Dragon Plateau he continued walking up the path he soon arrived at the corpse of the Mecha Drago. Sure enough a baby Drago and an adult male Drago were laying right beside it.

"Pathetic. She's dead and you lay beside her as if she's still really there. Honestly I'm doing a favor getting rid of you."

The adult Drago stood up and growled at the Commander while the baby gave a pathetic roar in attempt to scare him away.

The Commander used telekinesis to lift the adult Drago and threw it over the edge of the cliff. He watched as it went down. Drawing out his sword he preformed PSI Starstorm. However instead of the usual blue and yellow stars they were now red and black since he has Giygas's power. The stars hit the baby Drago causing an explosion that sent the baby Drago flying. He used his powers to lift the baby Drago before it ended up flying off the edge. He then charged up his sword before swinging it vertically sending a big energy wave. The energy wave hit the baby Drago leaving a deep gash on it's body causing blood to pour out of it's wound. The Commander then slammed the baby Drago on the ground before releasing his hold on it.

The baby Drago started making choking sounds as it continued to bleed knowing full well that it's wound was fatal and this mean person was killing it by letting it bleed to death.

By this time the adult Drago had climbed it's way back up the cliff. When it saw it's baby bleeding to death it roared in anger before charging toward the Commander.

The Commander just stood there. When the Drago got close he simply held out his right hand and grabbed the Drago by the leg before lifting it up in the air before slamming it on the ground on it's back. He then climbed up on the Drago walking toward it's head before slitting it's throat. He watched as the Drago made a gurgling sound before dying. He looked at the baby Drago seeing it now dead.

"What the fuck did you do!?"

The Commander turned his head to see a man dressed as a cowboy staring at him with a horrified look on his face.

The Commander growled knowing it was bad luck that a citizen had seen him. Though he was curious how this man had gotten out of the village when it was on lock down.

"I killed them what does it look like? Now answer me this. How did you get out of the village when it is under lock down?"

"Tazmily is under lock down? Just what are you people up to?"

"Ah I see. You weren't even in the village when it happened. As to what we're up to it's none of your business. However you've seen me so now you must die."

Flint backed away not liking what he was hearing. As he studied the boy's child like appearance his eyes widened.

"Claus I finally found you. Don't you recognize me? It's me Flint, your father."

The Commander had a surprised look on his face before smirking. So this was his father the one who never showed him any love or concern. So his real name was Claus. The name didn't seem to fit his personality so he decided not to use that name. He then smirked.

"Claus. That name doesn't suit me. I'm simply known as the Commander and that name is what I shall be called by. Besides, you being my father gives me more of a reason to kill you."

"Claus, they manipulated you! Snap out of it! Whatever they told you is all lies!"

The Commander's eyes narrowed before he shot out PSI Thunder at Flint striking him knocking him on the ground. He walked up to Flint and slammed his foot on Flint's chest causing the man to grunt in pain.

"Didn't I just tell you to call me Commander? If Master Ness lied to me then tell me is it true that whenever I got injured and cried you never once comforted me and basically told me to suck it up? Or how about whenever my brother got injured mother comforted him and not me?"

Flint stayed silent not denying the fact that it wasn't true.

"Thought so. Now as I was saying before I have to kill you. Mostly because of the way my parents never loved me. Besides if I let you live you'll tell the others what I did and it will ruin our plans. So goodbye father."

The Commander raised his corrupted arm in the air and stabbed Flint in the heart killing him instantly. Lifting his foot off of Flint's chest an idea came to him as he picked up Flint's body and carried him toward Tazmily Village. When he arrived the citizens of the village gasped seeing him carrying one of their own. He then set Flint's body on the ground as a crowd started to gather around.

"Citizens of Tazmily Village! This is exactly what Master Ness was talking about. This man here was killed by one of our strongest chimera's. Do you see now what will happen if you leave the village? This is exactly what we were trying to prevent. Now please stay in the village for you're safety. If you're worried about food, don't be. You can still go to the Grave Yard just not to the forest. We shall upgrade this village to match modern times so you can all live your lives safely."

"DAD!"

Lucas broke through the crowd and ran up to his father. He stared at his father with tears in his eyes unable to believe that his father was dead. He looked up at the Commander who was staring at him with a blank expression on his face. For the first time in his life he felt anger coursing through him. He pointed his finger at the Commander.

"You monster! How dare you kill him! What did he ever do to you?"

Isaac placed a hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"Lucas he didn't kill him a chimera did."

Lucas brushed Isaac's hand off of him and turned around to glare at him.

"Are you kidding me? Look at his right hand, it's covered in blood!"

"Yes, this is your father's blood, but only because his blood landed on my hand when I picked him up. I'm really sorry for your loss."

Lucas glared at the Commander.

"No, you're not. You people are monsters."

Suddenly Lucas felt himself being pulled back. He turned around to see his grandfather Alec.

"I must apologize for my grandson's behavior. This isn't like him. So please don't hold any grudges."

"Don't worry it's fine." with that said the Commander flew back towards the Pigmask base. When he got back he was told to go to the throne room because Ness wanted to speak to him. Wondering why he headed toward the throne room.

* * *

Ness was sitting on his throne waiting for the Commander to come back so he could explain himself. He had watched everything and heard everything that happened with the Commander thanks to the Pork Spybots he had planted all across the island. When the Commander arrived he sighed.

"Commander, can you please explain to me what all that was about?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw and heard everything you did. Though you were right to kill your father, by bringing him to the village you gave Lucas a whole new reason to defy us. We must increase security to make sure he doesn't leave."

The Commander frowned and bowed his head.

"Please forgive me Master Ness I wasn't thinking. I'll take whatever punishment you give me."

Porky frowned before looking at Ness.

"Cut him some slack Ness. The other villagers believed him so what if one person doesn't believe us? Like you said we'll just have to increase security."

Ness sighed.

"I never said I was mad. However I wasn't even going to punish him anyway. This just means we'll have to work harder then before to achieve our goals."

* * *

_8 years later_

Paula, Poo and Jeff were staring at a world map on a monitor trying to find out where Ness went. They've been going location to location searching everywhere they could. Along the way they met new friends.

"Were back!."

Jeff, Poo and Paula turned to see Ninten, Ana, Lloyd and Teddy carrying supplies with them. They met the four of them in a country called America. After explaining the situation to them they agreed to help them though Ninten and Ana had to leave their 3 year old and 6 month old sons in the care of Ninten's mother. Ninten, Ana and Lloyd were 27 years old while Teddy was 31.

Suddenly a beeping sound came from the monitor as the map zoomed in on an island.

Jeff smiled.

"Found him. This island has small traces of the energy coming from Giygas, which meant that Ness has been there, though I can't seem to track Ness himself. If there are people on that island then we must save them from Ness and Porky. Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good let's go."

Jeff lead everyone to a large ship that he spent so many years building. They all entered it as the space ship floated in the air and took off toward Nowhere Island.


	8. In love with you

The Commander opened his eyes and stretched himself before placing his bare feet on the ground. Grabbing his clothes and jacket he walked into the Bathroom and removed his pajamas and climbed into the shower. Feeling the hot water on his skin he began to think about his emotions. About two years ago he began to feel different towards his master Ness. He would blush every time Ness complimented him. Not only that, but he would feel happy whenever he was around Ness. He once asked his other master Porky about this and Porky simply told him that he was in love with Ness. After two years of thinking he began to realize that this was true. The thing was he was scared. Ness was his master and he was his servant. Besides there's no way Ness could ever feel the same way towards him. Sighing he turned the water off and dry himself off before getting dressed. Walking out of the Bathroom he grabbed his mask and put it on before leaving his room and heading toward the throne room for his daily assignment.

* * *

Ness was sitting on his throne next to Porky with a grin on his face. He just discovered through the spybots that were surrounding Nowhere Island that an unknown ship was heading toward Nowhere Island. He knew that his ex friends had finally found him.

"I'm surprised it took them this long to find us."

Ness chuckled.

"Tell me about it. They must have finally tracked me by following Giygas's power. Now why don't we give them a warm welcome?"

Just then the Commander arrived and he knelt down.

"Masters, what are your orders?"

Ness grinned.

"It would seem that my ex friends are very close by. Please go and greet them, why don't you?"

Knowing what his master meant the Commander nodded his head before leaving.

Porky watched the Commander leave before looking at Ness.

"So when do you think he'll confess?"

Ness groaned.

"I hope soon. I'm not one for waiting."

"Of course you're not."

* * *

Jeff was staring out the front windshield as he watched Nowhere Island get closer and closer. He spun his chair around to face the others.

"Okay, we're almost there. Remember the first thing we have to do is-"

Jeff didn't get to finish as the entire ship came to a sudden stop as if it crashed into something. The force sent everyone to the ground.

Picking themselves up they all turned to look at the front windshield to see what happened. What they saw made their eyes widened. Floating in front of their ship was a masked teenager. That wasn't what shocked them. What shocked them was that he was holding the entire 40,000 pounds aircraft with just his right hand. From the one eye that they could see he was glaring at them.

"You must be Master Ness's former friends. Hmm, there's more then he told me. Oh well it doesn't matter."

Jeff stared at the Commander with a glare on his face.

"Now who are you?"

"I long abandoned my old name. I'm simply known as the Commander of the Pigmask army. Now that I greeted you I will leave you with a gift."

The Commander drew out his sword and swung it vertically send a gigantic black energy wave at the right wing cutting it in half. Turning around he threw the aircraft toward Nowhere Island watching it spiral out of control before crashing onto the island. With that he teleported away.

* * *

Ninten groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and crawled out of the aircraft's wreckage. Looking around he realized that they crashed landed on a beach. Looking around he noticed the others waking up. Running up to Ana he helped his wife stand up noticing the scratches on her body that were slightly bleeding.

"Are you okay Ana?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

By this time the others gathered together. Poo sighed with relief that they were still alive.

"Is everyone accounted for?"

Lloyd started looking around until he noticed that Teddy was missing.

"Wait, where's Teddy?"

Everyone heard gasping and turned toward the sound only to see Teddy lying on the ground with a large piece of the aircraft jammed into his chest and he was bleeding badly.

Ninten's eyes widened.

"Teddy!"

Ninten ran over toward Teddy and stood by him.

"Hang in there Teddy I'll get some help!"

Teddy coughed up blood and shook his head.

"It's to late for me Ninten. I've already lost too much blood. It's a real shame that I never got a chance to meet this Ness. Kick his ass for me would you?" with that Teddy closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

Tears started falling from Ninten's eyes when he realized that his friend was dead. Anger coursed through his veins as he remembered that it was the Commander who caused the crash. He turned toward his friends with determination in his eyes. He swore that he was going to make the Commander pay.

"Hello? Is there anyone alive?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a blonde teenage boy wearing a red and yellow striped shirt walking toward them.

"Wow, you guys did survive. I'm surprised that was a nasty crash."

Poo stared at the newcomer.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lucas Devis, pleased to meet you. So I take it you all survived the crash?"

Ninten sighed.

"Not everyone." he pointed as Teddy.

Lucas frowned. Just by looking at the man he could tell that he suffered a horrible death. He didn't know why these people were here, but maybe they could help him.

"So, what brings you guys here?"

Paula sighed.

"Were here to take down Ness and Porky. Whatever they're up to it's not good."

"You mean to take down the entire Pigmask army? You've got guts. They showed up 8 years ago and completely took over our island. All to protect us they claim. Everyone believes them except for Duster, Kumatora and I. Those stupid Pigmasks have us on lock down and we can't leave. They have guards all around the village."

Poo smiled.

"Don't worry about them, we'll take care of it. But first we need our wounds to heal."

Lucas motioned his hand for them to follow him.

"Come with me. I'll take you you to the hospital."

Everyone started to follow Lucas to the hospital.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you guys crash?"

Jeff sighed remembering their encounter with the Commander and saw how strong he was.

"It was the Commander of the Pigmask army. He stopped our 40,000 pound ship with his bare hand and cut our aircraft's wing off with a huge energy wave that came from his sword."

Lucas nodded his head in understanding.

"I see. Well after you guys rest I'll be coming with you. There's someone I need to meet."

* * *

The Commander entered the Pigmask base and started walking toward the lab. Once he entered he saw that Dr. Andonuts was working on a large monkey robot. He nodded his head seeing that the doctor was still cooperating. He then walked over to Dr. Andonuts and stood next to him.

"Pretty impressive work there doc. Though not as impressive as the Ultimate Chimera."

Doctor Andonuts nervously nodded his head. Ever since the Commander tore out his right eye he became scared of him. Not to mention the fact that the Commander checked on him multiple times a day. He felt his chest feeling the 5 clawed scar there. It happened 7 years ago when the Commander came to check on him late at night only wearing pajamas and flip flops. He had laughed and said that it was weird seeing the Commander looking like that. Unfortunately the Commander had seen it as an insult and scratched him with his corrupted arms fingers. He remembered screaming and feeling extreme pain. The worst part is that after he had the scratches sowed shut he wasn't given time to rest.

"Of course it's not sir. It's too dangerous to make another invincible creature that loves to eat people."

"If either Master Porky or Master Ness request it then you will build another one or as many as they ask you to."

"Of course sir."

The Commander then left the lab and continued going from place to place making sure that everyone was doing their job. After that he went to his room. However when he entered and shut his door he was surprised to see Ness there.

"Oh Master Ness, I can't believe I didn't notice you standing there. Is there something you want me to do?"

Ness didn't say anything as he walked closer and closer to the Commander causing the Commander to back into the door. He smiled thinking it was cute that the Commander thought he was mad at him. He then removed the Commander's mask and tossed it aside to see that the Commander's face was completely red.

"Is there something you wish to say to me?"

The Commander tried his best to make his blush go away, but it wasn't easy with how close Ness was to his face. It was then that he realized what Ness was trying to do.

"Um, well you see I-I love you Master."

Ness smiled.

"There was that so hard?" with that said he leaned down and kissed the Commander on the lips.

The Commander's eyes widened. Slowly he returned the kiss. He licked Ness's lips begging for entrance.

Ness chuckled as he opened his mouth and let the Commander stick his tongue inside his mouth. He could feel the Commander's tongue explore every inch of his mouth. Not wanting to be left out he used his own tongue to fight against the Commander's. After a few minutes of this the two finally broke for air.

Ness smiled as he stroked the Commander's cheek.

"I love you to my sweet Commander. You're mine and I won't allow anyone to take you away."

"Don't worry Ness, you're my master. Besides I will never go back to the good side. Being evil is so much fun."

Ness raised an eyebrow.

"So does that mean you recovered your memories?"

The Commander nodded his head.

"Yes, but like I said it's so much fun being the bad guy."

Ness smiled as he picked the Commander up and placed him at the edge of his bed. He then leaned down and removed the Commander's boots and socks knowing how much his sweet commander loved being barefoot. He watched as the Commander wiggled his toes after being free from the confinement of his boots. He then removed his own shoes and once again lifted the Commander up and lay his head down on the pillow before climbing on top of him. He then kissed the Commander again this time forcing his tongue into the Commander's mouth.

Like Ness the Commander used his tongue to fight against his master's. After a few minutes of this they broke apart.

"I love you my master."

"And I love you my most loyal commander."


	9. Not the same person

Ness and the Commander were laying on the bed curled up next to each other enjoying the others company. They were both happy to finally be with each other.

Ness was stroking the Commander's hair as he remembered when he first fell in love with his servant. It was 4 years ago when the Commander's looks started to change. First the Commander has a 6 pack and was very buff with all the hard training he did. He chose to have long hair, but not to long just enough to make it look hot. Not to mention his dark attitude. Yet despite all this Ness was still 6 inches taller then the Commander.

As for the Commander he loved Ness's evil nature. Even before all of this happened he loved bad boys. Too bad no one on Nowhere Island fit that description. He meant what he said before about staying on the evil side. Life in Tazmily Village was always boring. Since they were the only ones in the village who had a farm it was their responsibility to provide wool for clothing and the eggs for the whole village. When he arrived here Ness had introduced him to video games which he enjoys. Looking at him now he was not the same person he used to be.

Ness stopped stroking the Commander's hair as he sat up causing the Commander to do the same.

"I think it's time I paid my ex friends a little visit. I'm sure they have some questions for me. The time has come so you will pull the first needle at Oshoe Castle, got it?"

The Commander nodded his head as he got off the bed and put his socks and boots back on. He waited for Ness to put his shoes on before the two of them left.

* * *

Lucas sat on a chair as he watched the newcomers get their wounds patched up. Their wounds weren't that bad so as soon as they were done they could leave. He really needed to see the magypsies so he could learn PSI. That's how his brother learned it according to his grandfather.

Once the nurse had finished patching up everyone's wounds she left with a message to take it easy. Yeah, like they would listen to that.

Everyone had gathered around in a circle so they could talk. Poo was the first one to speak.

"Okay, we'll take care of the guards so we can leave."

"There's no need for that."

Paula, Lucas, Poo and Jeff froze when they heard that voice. Turning their heads they saw Ness standing at the doorway with a creepy smile on his face.

"Ness!"

Ness chuckled. It was amusing to hear the hatred in their voices. After all Poo, Jeff and Paula trusted him as their friend only for him to reveal that he tricked them the entire time. As for Lucas he had saved him and his brother only to turn out he was a bad guy. He perfectly understood their anger.

"It's been awhile my old friends. Hmm, according to Giygas's memory you must be Ninten, Ana and Lloyd the ones who drove him away."

Ninten gave a confused look.

"Wait, so Giegue is this Giygas?"

Ness chuckled at Ninten's confusion. He thought it was amusing that Ninten didn't connect the dots.

"Yep, you really messed him up. Though I must thank you Ninten. If you hadn't fought him and sung his mother's song to him then he never would have become the powerful monster he was today. Since he was pure energy I was able to absorb him and become powerful."

Ninten narrowed his eyes.

"Are you blaming me for all of this?"

"Oh, I'm not blaming you I'm thanking you. Hold on a second, wasn't there a tough guy who helped you on your adventure? If he's not here then that means he must have died when you crashed. How tragic. I guess he was weak after all."

Ninten felt rage build up as he heard Ness disrespect Teddy. As much as he wanted to punch Ness in the face, he wasn't stupid. He can easily feel just how powerful Ness is. He knew Ness can easily break every bone in his body just by using his PSI aura alone so he kept his mouth shut.

Suddenly the ground started shaking as the sky turned dark. It lasted for about 10 seconds before it all stopped.

Paula was the first one to speak up.

"What the fuck was that?"

Ness smiled.

"Seems like the Commander pulled the first needle. Well, there's no need for me to be here any longer. I've told the Pigmasks here that the lock down as been lifted so you are free to leave now. I'll see you guys later. Just try and stop us if you can." with that said Ness left.

* * *

The Commander walked out of Oshoe Castle as the Pigmasks guarding the entrance began clapping as they cheered him on for a job well done. He completely ignored the clapping not caring for the praise. His new job was to pull the 7 needles and that's exactly what he was going to do. He walked up to the colonel who saluted when he saw the Commander.

"Have you found the next needle yet?"

The Colonel shook his head.

"Not yet sir."

The Commander narrowed his eyes before grabbing the Colonel by the neck and slamming him against a Pork Bean ship.

"Then I guess you better try harder. I'm not a very patient person Colonel. In case you haven't forgotten we have competition. So you better find that needle soon. In the meantime I'll have a little chat with my brother to buy you some time. If you haven't found the needle by then I'll rip one of your arms off, got it?"

"Yes sir."

The Commander let got of the Colonel before teleporting to the station where Lucas would likely end up. He knew that he was going to break Lucas's heart with what he'll tell him, but he honestly doesn't care. He couldn't wait to see Lucas's face when he removes his mask. Looking in the distance he could see multiple people come out of the train tunnel and knew it was time to start the show. He was going to crush his brother's spirit and enjoy every second of it. In the back of his head he can hear his mother's voice telling him to snap out of it, but he just chuckled. He was not the same person as he was before and he will never be that person ever again.


	10. Broken Spirit

Lucas and everyone else had just exited the tunnel after Lucas had learned PSI. They had been told the story of the Dark Dragon and how important it was for him to pull the needles because of his pure heart. Lucas was under a lot of pressure and he didn't know if he could pull all of them before the Commander. They stopped when they saw the Commander up ahead.

Lucas and the Commander stared each other down. It was like a battle to see who the dominant one was. He then saw the Commander smirk which made him feel uneasy. He didn't like the way the Commander was staring at him.

"It's been a long time Lucas. Tell me, have you truly gotten stronger or are you the same weakling as you've always been?"

Lucas frowned. He didn't understand how this guy knew his name. Nor did he have any idea why he acts like he knows him.

"Who are you really? And how do you know me so well?"

The Commander just chuckled before removing his mask causing Lucas's eyes to widen.

"Does this answer your question brother?"

Lucas couldn't believe that his brother the one person he missed more then anything was actually the commander of the Pigmask army. He felt his heart fill with joy before he remembered his brother's harsh attitude toward him.

"Claus? I-I don't understand."

The Commander sighed before shaking his head. His brother was still as naive as he'd always been.

"Of course you don't understand Lucas, you never did. Oh by the way I discarded my name. Just call me Commander."

"No, you are Claus Devis my brother. Don't you see? Ness has brainwashed you! Come on Claus, snap out of it!"

The Commander laughed as if it was the funniest joke he ever heard.

"Dad said the same thing before I killed him. Yes I admit that I was brainwashed and only just got my memory back a few days ago, but let's face it Lucas being evil is just so damn fun! And besides why would I want to betray my masters? As a matter of fact Ness is my boyfriend. We just got together today as a matter of fact."

Lucas felt his heart shatter at this. His once kind a caring brother was now a twisted monster of his former self. He knew that there was nothing he could do to change his brother's mind. His main motivation for going on this adventure was to find his brother. Now that he found him and seen the person he's become he didn't know what to do anymore. He fell to his knees and felt his whole world stop.

The Commander scoffed before putting his mask back on and began walking away. He stopped before turning to look at Lucas one last time.

"I advise you really think about what you're fighting for. Just know that there's always a spot open for you to join us Lucas." with that said he teleported away.

* * *

The Commander had teleported to Club Titiboo. Walking up the steps the guards stepped aside and let him through. Entering the club he walked to the show room where DCMC was playing Porky's theme song. Walking up toward the front he stood in front of a couch where the Pork Trooper was sitting next to 2 female employees with his metal arms wrapped around them. After he had cut off the Pork Trooper's arms during his training 8 years ago the Pork Trooper had to go through chimera surgery. Although he was responsible for this he felt no remorse for what he did.

"I have a job for you Pork Trooper."

The Pork Trooper looked at the Commander with interest.

"What is it sir?"

"My brother finally left the village and is planning on pulling the needles. I just came back from talking to him and broke his spirit for the time being though it's only a matter of time before he snaps out of it. He's backed by outside help. I want you to kill two of his members. Any two is fine."

"As you wish Commander."

The Pork Trooper stood up and stretched before leaving.

* * *

Lucas had gotten a call on the radio he picked up that one of the needles had been found near the Chimera Lab. As he and everyone were walking he had his head down and was walking slower then everyone else.

Kumatora looked back with a frown on her face. She felt bad that Lucas had to hear all that from the person he looked up to. She was pissed that Claus said all those things to Lucas and she promised the next time she saw him she was going to punch him in the face.

Kumatora wasn't the only one who felt bad, everyone else had too. The problem was that they didn't know how to comfort him since they didn't have anyone betray them before.

Suddenly Poo stopped in his tracks causing everyone else to stop as well.

Everyone was confused as to why Poo had stopped. Jeff and Paula knew that this mean that Poo has sensed someone. Paula looked at Poo with a worried look in her eyes.

"Is it Ness?"

Poo shook his head.

"No, it's someone else."

Everyone watched as a figure was walking toward them. It was a very buff Pigmask with a different costume then the ones they've already seen. It was none other then the Pork Trooper.

"You guys weren't that hard to find. I could smell misery from a mile away."

Everyone got into a battle position except for Lucas who was just staring at the ground.

Poo looked at Ninten.

"Get Lucas to safety. He's clearly not in the right mind to fight."

Ninten nodded his head before leading Lucas away.

The Pork Trooper cracked his neck before charging toward the heroes with such incredible speed even they didn't see him coming. The Pork Trooper grabbed Duster's face before smashing him into the ground leaving a huge crater in the ground which ended up smashing Duster's skull killing him instantly. The Pork Trooper stood up straight before staring at everyone else.

"Who's next?"


	11. New Purpose

The heroes stared in shock at the Pork Troopers power. He had literally killed Duster by slamming him on the ground. They knew that this was going to be a tough fight.

Poo and Paula fired PSI Freeze at the Pork Trooper only for him to press a button on his arm causing a shield to surround him. Once the PSI attacks hit the shield they reflected right back at Poo and Paula hitting them instead causing them to freeze.

Seeing as though PSI attacks won't work everyone went on the offensive. They all started to attack the Pork Trooper at once. Kumatora with punching, Jeff and Lloyd with their laser guns, Paula and Ana with their frying pans, Ninten with his bat and Poo with his sword.

The Pork Trooper tried to block every attack, but he couldn't with everyone attacking him at once. He blocked Poo's sword with his metal arm only to be hit with Paula's frying pan. He punched Paula in the chest with enough force to break some ribs sending her flying backwards. When Kumatora was about to punch him he grabbed her arm and twisted it shattering the bones in her arm causing her to scream in pain before he kicked her away. Seeing though as he can't kill anyone else with them attacking him at once he decided to use Ness's power. Activating Ness's power a red aura started surrounding him as he glared at the heroes.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the Pork Trooper's power increase. Jeff, Paula and Poo remember this twisted energy as belonging to Giygas. While to Ninten, Ana and Lloyd it felt like the power Giegue unleashed on them only 10 times stronger and more corrupted. Suddenly the Pork Trooper started running around them with incredible speed that it was hard to keep their eyes on him.

The Pork Trooper then ran at Ana and grabbed her before throwing her at Poo sending the both of them flying backwards with such speed that they crashed through a tree breaking it in half before smashing into another tree before sliding down on the ground. He then ran around knocking everyone off their feet except for Lloyd. Walking toward Lloyd he grabbed him by the head with both of his hands. Lifting him up in the air he watched with amusement as Lloyd started struggling to get out of his grip. Having enough the Pork Trooper started pushing his hands on Lloyd's head. Within a few seconds Lloyd's head exploded as his body fell on the ground. With his job now done he ran away leaving the heroes with two less members.

Everyone picked themselves up from the ground and they stared at Duster and Lloyd's corpses. They were all upset that they lost 2 of their members to a Pigmask. They started to get discouraged. If they couldn't defeat the Pork Trooper then what chance did they have against the Commander and Ness? They suddenly heard footsteps and turned their heads to see Lucas walking toward them.

While the whole battle with the Pork Trooper going on Lucas had been thinking. He finally accepted his brother's decision to stay on the bad side considering he's happy and that's all he ever wanted for his brother. Claus might not hesitate to kill him, but he now knows that he has to stop Ness and Porky's plan. Seeing his new friend's dead bodies fueled his determination.

"I'm sorry everyone. If I had helped then they might still be alive. I'm better now so let's head to the needle before Cl- I mean the Commander does."

Everyone nodded their heads before heading off.

* * *

The Commander was walking through the base after giving the Pork Trooper his orders. As he was walking he came across the Colonel who he was looking for.

"Alright Colonel, it would seem that you didn't find the needle so that means that I'll cut off your arm as promised."

"What are you talking about sir? I already contacted you and told you that the needle was near the Chimera Lab."

The Commander narrowed his eyes not believing the Colonel.

"Really? Then why don't I remember it?"

"Do you have your communicator?"

The Commander reached into his pocket only to find out it wasn't there. He then realized it must have fallen out of his pocket after he pulled the first needle.

"Fucking shit!"

The Commander teleported to the Chimera Lab to begin his search for the needle. When he arrived he headed right and traveled along the path until he came across a huge door with symbols of figures dancing. He remembered Ness telling him about these symbols back in Oshoe Castle and that a dance was required to open the door, but Ness had simply blasted his way through it. He smirked as his right hand started glowing before he punched the door completely destroying it. Walking inside he saw a seashell house. In a lake he saw the fimiliar glow of the needle. Walking toward it he bended the water out of the hole and put it in the other hole. Jumping into the hole he grabbed the needle and pulled it. He watched as dark energy shot out of the hole where the needle was as the whole island started to shake. Within 10 seconds it was over as he jumped out of the hole only to see the magypsy Doria to run out of the house as he was starting to disappear. They made eye contact before the Commander smirked and watched as Doria disappeared. He then teleported away.

* * *

Lucas and everyone felt the ground shake and watched as the sky filled up with darkness before disappearing. They knew that they were too late and the Commander had beat them to it.

Poo decided to address everyone.

"So what now?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"We find the next needle duh."

"Do you know where it is Lucas?"

Lucas frowned as he had no idea where the next needle or any of the other needles were.

"I actually don't know. Doria most likely disappeared by now and he can't tell us where to look."

"Why don't we look around their house? Maybe they left a note for us."

"Good idea Kumatora. Come on let's go."

With that said everyone started to walk toward Doria's house.


	12. Race against time

The Commander entered the base after pulling the second needle. To him this was becoming too easy. Walking toward the lab he went inside and saw a bunch of Pigmasks on the computer trying to track the next needle. Watching them for a while he decided to speak up.

"Any luck finding the next needle?"

All of the Pigmasks jumped not hearing the Commander come in. They were nervous to answer knowing exactly how the Commander was going to react. They knew the Commander was easily angered and that one if not all of them will be killed.

"N-no sir we haven't. Just give us more time."

The Commander's eye twitched as he grit his teeth not liking the answer he was given. He knew trusting these idiots was a mistake.

"More time? You want more time? Time is something we don't have! We're on a race against time! Lucas could be close to the needle as we speak! It seems that you have lost your usefulness."

The Commander's right arm started glowing as he was charging a PSI Beam. Suddenly arms wrapped around him which of course pinned his arms down causing him to dispel the PSI Beam.

"Now why is my sweet commander trying to kill our troops? Don't you remember what I told you 8 years ago? You need either Porky's or my permission to kill off troops. Do you want another 'punishment'?"

The Commander knew that by punishment his boyfriend means tickling his bare feet. It happened many times over the years. Although at first he enjoyed it, it soon became torture to him because his master would add extra time to the tickling to the point where he almost did it for an hour. He sighed before smiling and leaning into the embrace.

"My apologizes master. It seems that I never learn my lesson. If you wish to punish me in front of everyone then I won't stop you."

Ness chuckled as he turned the Commander around and lifted his chin up since he was a whole 7 inches taller then the Commander.

"As much as that sounds tempting, I wouldn't want to embarrass you by showing everyone your one weakness."

Ness leaned down and kissed the Commander on the lips.

The Commander wasted no time and kissed him back. He then leaned in to deepen the kiss. He then started licking Ness's lips begging for entrance.

Ness however wasn't going to give the Commander that satisfaction. He then forced his own tongue into the Commander's mouth earning a small gasp from the Commander who wasn't expecting that. Ness began exploring around the Commander's mouth before he began to play with the Commander's tongue causing him to moan.

The Commander of course fought back trying to gain the upper hand, but failing.

The two of them continued kissing for 5 minutes before finally breaking apart. Not because they needed to breathe, they both could hold their breaths forever, but because they remembered they had an audience. They looked to see the Pigmask's staring at them.

Ness scowled at them for watching the two of them instead of doing their job. He wasn't embarrassed, but the Commander surely was considering his red cheeks.

"Who said you could stop? Keep searching for the needles!"

"Well we found one on Snowcap Mountain."

Ness turned to face the Commander.

"Go to the next needle."

The Commander nodded his head before leaving.

* * *

Lucas and the others arrived at Doria's house. They were looking to see if he left any notes on where any of the other needles could be. Eventually they found what they were looking for. Doria had left a note saying the next needle was at Snowcap Mountain guarded by Lydia. So that's where they were heading. It took a while, but they eventually made it after dealing with many chimera along the way. Climbing up the mountain they reached Lydia's house. Walking inside they saw Lydia petting one of his rabbits. He then turned to face them and smiled.

"Ah, you have arrived. How goes the needle hunting?"

Lucas sighed and shook his head.

"The Commander got the first two. Please Lydia we don't have much time, just tell us where the needle is."

"It's through the door over there."

Lucas nodded his head as he and everyone else walked through the door and continued along the path until they came across the needle. Lucas grabbed it and pulled it causing it to disappear. He watched as the island started to shake as darkness shot out from the hole where the needle was. Soon it stopped. Lucas sighed with relief.

"Well it would seem that you beat me. I guess a congratulations is in order."

Everyone looked up and saw the Commander floating above them with his arms crossed.

Kumatora smirked.

"What did you expect that we would fail at getting any of the needles?"

The Commander narrowed his eyes though only his right eye was able to be seen.

"I was hoping that yes. However I admit that you're not as pathetic as I thought Lucas. Mom would have been proud of you. Well I got to go I'll leave you a present that should hopefully distract you for a while." with that the Commander flew away and something fell from the sky. It was the Steel Mechorilla.

The Steel Mechorilla roared before charging toward Lucas and the others swinging it's wrecking ball hands.

Everyone dodged it as they began to attack it at once. Jeff started firing lasers at the Steel Mechorilla though it didn't flinch as it's wrecking ball hand shot out and it swung the wrecking ball hand smacking Kumatora across the face sending her flying backwards.

Ana ran toward the Steel Mechorilla and shot out PSI Freeze.

The PSI Freeze didn't seem to slow down the Steel Mechorilla as it's wrecking ball hand retracted and it punched Ana in the chest breaking a few ribs sending her flying.

Poo meanwhile shot multiple PSI Thunders at the Steel Mechorilla hitting it.

The Steel Mechorilla started sparking before it roared and began to attack everyone more aggressively and with stronger attacks.

Paula kept dodging as the Steel Mechorilla kept swinging at her. She was barely able to dodge and knew it was a matter of time before she was hit.

"Poo, what the fuck did you do? It's more aggressive!"

The Steel Mechorilla finally hit Paula with an uppercut sending her flying in the air before falling back down. The Steel Mechorilla whacked Paula when she was about to hit the ground sending her flying off the mountain.

Jeff's eyes widened in horror.

"No Paula!"

Poo narrowed his eyes before charging toward the Steel Mechorilla avoiding it's attacks. He then flipped in the air and cut the Steel Mechorilla's head off with his sword causing it to fall on the ground. He and everyone walked over to the edge of the mountain and looked in the direction that Paula flew in. They knew for a fact that she couldn't have survived the fall.

Lucas sighed.

"There's nothing we can do besides move forward."

"Oh it looks like I got to you just in time."

Everyone turned their heads to see Lydia walking toward them as he was shimmering.

"You'll find the next needle on Fire Mountain guarded by Phrygia. Take the sled down the mountain. Farewell." with that Lydia disappeared.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding their heads and leaving the mountain.


	13. Still Alive

Lucas and the others arrived back at the Tazmily Graveyard after taking the sled off of Snowcap Mountain. They were upset that they lost another member to the Pigmask army. Poo, Jeff, Ninten and Ana weren't expecting anyone to die during this task of stopping Ness and Porky. They knew it would be a challenge considering how powerful Ness is, but they thought that if anything they would die by Ness's hands not some lowlife machine, human or even a simple crash.

Lucas on the other hand couldn't help, but to blame himself for all these deaths. His weakness is what caused Duster, Paula and Lloyd's deaths. Usually whenever he was distressed he would seek comfort in his brother, but that's impossible now since he's on the bad side. So the only thing he could do is suck it up and continue forward.

"We have to find the next needle before the Commander does. He pulled two and we got only one. If the Commander pulls four needles then it's over for us because the Dark Dragon listens to whoever pulls the most needles."

Everyone couldn't help but to agree with Lucas. There was no time to mourn the loss of their friends. They had a mission to do and they won't allow anything to distract them. They started to leave the graveyard, but before they could reach the exit they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Hey guys wait for me!"

They all turned around recognizing the voice and their eyes widened in disbelief when they saw Paula running up to them.

Ana was the first to snap out of it.

"Paula? How are you alive? And without any injuries?"

Paula finally caught up to them as she caught her breath.

"Believe it or not Ness actually saved me."

Poo's eyes widened at hearing this. He couldn't believe that the leader of the Pigmasks saved her.

"Why would he do that? The only reason why he would do that is if he had some kind of motive."

"Well here's what happened."

* * *

Paula was falling getting closer and closer to the ground. She knew that she wouldn't survive this. The only thing she could think was that she wasn't strong enough. Seeing the ground get closer Paula closed her eyes ready to accept her death. However before she could hit the ground she felt someone grab her arm causing her to stop. Feeling herself being lowered to the ground she couldn't help, but wonder who could have saved her. When she was 10 feet from the ground she felt the hand that held her arm let go causing her to fall on the ground and hurting her chin.

"I thought you would have gotten stronger over the years, but I guess I was wrong. Luckily I was holding the Apple of Enlightenment at the time or else you would be dead. If anything will cause your death it will be by my own hands."

Paula's eyes widened at hearing that voice. Standing up she turned around and saw Ness floating there with his arms crossed. Looking around she noticed that she was in Tazmily Village. However what she noticed was that there was no one around.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're gone. They all left to join our base island New Eagleland. After all can't have my subjects be here when the world ends. By my calculations Nowhere Island will fall apart once we awaken the Dark Dragon. Who knows if the rest of the world will fall apart as well."

Paula couldn't help, but to narrow her eyes at Ness's words.

"What makes you think that you'll succeed? We'll stop you and recreate the world!"

Ness burst out laughing at Paula's statement. He thought it was funny that she thought her and her friends could stop his and Porky's army.

"Oh please, you know for a fact that you're no match for me. You couldn't beat me or my boyfriend in a fight even if you fought one of us at once let alone both of us. Hell you couldn't even beat the Pork Trooper and he has no PSI!"

Paula knew what he said was true. They indeed couldn't defeat Ness or the Commander in a fight, but that doesn't mean they won't try. Before she could reply there was a loud crash that came from the graveyard.

"Looks like your friends are back. Better catch up to them or you might miss them. See you later Paula." with that Ness teleported away.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Paula finished explaining.

Lucas couldn't believe what he heard. The rest of the villagers actually trusted Ness enough to go to the Pigmask headquarters. Though if the fact that they do fail then at least they would be safe.

"Let's go everyone. Fire Mountain awaits us." with that said everyone left.

* * *

The Commander was tapping his foot with a scowl on his face as the Pigmasks in front of him were desperately trying to find the next needle with no luck so far. His anger was increasing by every minute. Finally they managed to locate two, but it wasn't the one Lucas was heading to.

"Well sir we managed to actually find two needles. One is on Tanetane Island and the other is located in Chupichupyoi Temple."

The Commander sighed.

"Well we know that one needle is underneath here so that just leav-"

The Commander didn't get to finish as the Colonel burst into the room.

"Sir our sources tell us that another needle was just pulled. It looked like it came from the Fire Mountain area."

The Commander frowned as he realized that he was now tied with Lucas in the number of needles pulled. He knew that he couldn't allow Lucas to pull anymore needles.

"I'm heading to Tanetane Island. I won't allow this to continue." with that said the Commander left.

* * *

Lucas and the gang were currently traveling underwater to head to Tanetane Island. Phrygia had given them a notebook telling them where the rest of the needles were expect for the last needle where it's location was unknown. Exiting the water they started running quickly getting rid of the chimeras around before arriving at Mixolydia's house. Before they could enter the island started to shake as they saw darkness shoot out from the forest area. The sea shell house door opened up and Mixolydia steeped out shimmering.

"Oh dear, it looks like you didn't get here in time. Well I must be going. Make sure you get the last needles." with that she disappeared.

Lucas and the others looked at each other knowing that time was running out. Little did they know that they would fail and the world will soon end.


	14. End of the world

The Commander left Tanetane Island as he was headed to the Chupichupyoi Temple to get to the sixth needle. He wasn't going to let Lucas pull anymore needles. However upon arriving he noticed that the entrance was covered by vines. Lifting up his right arm it started glowing with red energy. He then swiped at the vines expecting them to be cut, but to his surprise nothing happened. He growled as he kept swiping trying to cut the vines, but to no avail. He knew that only one person knows how to get past the vines. Exiting the Chupichupyoi Temple area he walked over to Ionia's house and broke down the door. He stormed up to Ionia and grabbed her by her throat.

"Tell me how to remove the vines to the Chupichupyoi Temple or else you'll die differently then your friends."

Ionia started struggling as she glared at the Commander.

"You need the Water of Time to open the way, but I'll never give it to you."

The Commander chuckled. He was amused by her resistance and it only fueled his entertainment.

"I wasn't expecting you to."

The Commander slammed Ionia on the ground before stabbing her with his clawed hand. He then reached into her pocket and pulled out the Water of Time. Not saying anything else he left her house and went back to the Chupichupyoi Temple. When there he poured the Water of Time on the vines and watched them bloom before disappearing. He was about to enter when a voice stopped him.

"Hold it right there Commander!"

The Commander sighed before turning around to see Lucas and his friends standing there with a determined look on their faces. Gritting his teeth he drew out his sword.

"I grow tired of these games. I was really hoping to avoid a fight, but I guess that's impossible now. If you want to die so badly then that's fine by me."

Poo looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, we'll keep him busy while you pull the needle. Make it quick though."

Lucas nodded his head as everyone charged toward the Commander.

The Commander ran toward the heroes and noticed that Lucas ran past him. Realizing he was after the needle he turned around to run after Lucas, but was hit by Paula's frying pan knocking him to the side. He noticed that everyone was attacking him at once preventing him from going after Lucas. He was about to activate Giygas's power when he noticed something zoom from the sky and went inside Chupichupyoi Temple. A second later Lucas was thrown out and crashed into Paula knocking them over.

The heroes surprised by Lucas being thrown out watched as Ness stepped out of the Chupichupyoi Temple with both of his arms turned into corrupted claws.

"Now that was just unfair. Ganging up on my commander so that Lucas can pull the needle. Well since you like playing unfairly it's only natural that we play with the same rules. Commander I'll deal with them while you deal with your brother."

The Commander nodded his head as he walked up to Lucas. It was time he settled things between him and his brother. If you asked him before all this ever happened if he would ever fight his brother he would have told you no. However things were differently here. He was on the bad side while Lucas was on the good side. Standing over Lucas he grabbed his arm and teleported them to the desert.

"There now no one will bother us. I'll make this quick."

Lucas tore his arm out of the Commander's hand and jumped backwards as he glared at the Commander.

"I won't let you pull that needle! I'll stop you no matter what it takes!"

Lucas preformed PSI Love before firing it at the Commander.

The Commander rolled his eyes as he easily blocked it with his sword. He then swung his sword vertically sending a huge wave of black energy at Lucas.

Lucas jumped to the side to avoid it, but the Commander had sent another wave at him. He tried to dodge it, but couldn't fully avoid it so it ended up passing through his left arm completely cutting it off. He cried out in pain before falling to his knees.

The Commander walked up to Lucas before grabbing him. He lifted Lucas in the air before slamming him on the ground. He then slashed Lucas across the chest with his clawed fingers sending blood shooting in his face. He frowned before wiping his face off with the sleeve of his jacket. Seeing his brother panting he lifted his sword in the air before stabbing Lucas in the chest making sure that Lucas doesn't get up. Bending down he grabbed Lucas before teleporting them back to Chupichupyoi Temple. When he got there he saw the other heroes laying on the ground. He tossed Lucas over to them before heading inside the temple. Walking up to the needle he pulled it watching as dark energy shot out from the hole causing the island to shake before stopping. Walking out of the temple he noticed that the heroes had gotten back on their feet.

"It's over. I pulled 4 needles and you only got two. You never had a chance at stopping us. Now if you'll excuse me I need to pull the final needle and awaken the Dark Dragon. Shall we go master?"

Ness nodded his head as he grabbed the Commander's hand and teleported them back to the throne room inside their base. Ness dragged the Commander over in front of the thrones. He turned around to face Porky.

"We won. The world is now doomed. All he has to do is pull the final needle to awaken the Dark Dragon."

Porky smiled completely proud of the Commander for doing his job.

"That's great Ness. I'll wait here and wait for your return."

Ness smiled back as he pulled out a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The floor started to shake as it lowered itself going underground. Once it reached underground he and the Commander started traveling further into the cave. After a couple of minutes they finally reached the needle.

"Well here we are. Ready for the ground finale?"

The Commander nodded his head as he walked over to the needle and pulled it. The ground started to shake more violently then ever before.

"Dark Dragon hear my words! I am your master now as I have awakened you! Plunge this world into eternal darkness and leave it in ruin expect for where we stand now!"

The darkness that shot out from the hole where the needle was started taking the form of a dragon with glowing red eyes before disappearing. Eventually their island stopped shaking.

Ness smiled as he teleported him and the Commander out of the cave and outside of their base. He could see the citizens of Tazmily Village pointing at the black and red sky completely covering up the sun. In the distance he could see Nowhere Island falling apart as the Dark Dragon had awakened. He grabbed the Commander's left hand and started stroking it looking at the Commander with a smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you my sweet commander."

The Commander smiled as he leaned his head on Ness's arm.

"Thank you master."

Together they watched the world fall apart as the first phase of their plan was complete.


	15. Phase 2

Ness and the Commander went back inside the base after watching Nowhere Island fall apart. According to his calculations the rest of the world was in a similar state. With the sky permanently red and black the world was coated in darkness. It was better then he could have ever thought possible. The two of them continued walking to the elevator. Entering it Ness punched in a code before hitting the 99th floor button where the Bedroom suite was located. When the elevator reached the 99th floor the two of them got out and walked down the long hallway. The Commander was about to enter his Bedroom when Ness placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's no longer your room. You're staying with me now. I already moved your stuff into our room."

The Commander smiled and pulled Ness down to his level to kiss him.

Ness leaned in to deepen the kiss. He could feel the Commander's tongue licking his lips begging for entrance. Deciding to be nice since the Commander had completed his job and ended the world he decided to allow the Commander to have control so he opened his mouth to allow the Commander's tongue inside. He allowed the Commander's tongue to explore his mouth for a while before he used his own tongue to play with the Commander's. He lifted the Commander up causing the Commander to wrap his legs around Ness's waist. Ness then carried the Commander to their room all the while still continuing to kiss him. Using his powers to open the door he walked inside and closed the door with his foot. It was then that they broke apart. He then set the Commander on the ground.

The Commander took the time to observe his new room. He noticed that the room was a hell lot bigger then his previous room. There were two dressers and a king sized bed. Next to the bed was a large nightstand that had a lamp and an alarm clock on it. Looking in the Bathroom he could see a shower along with one of the hot springs that are found all over Nowhere Island.

"This room is amazing master."

"Thanks, though you don't have to keep calling me master. Ness is just fine. Although you and Porky are the only ones who can refer to me by my name without using master or king."

The Commander nodded his head as he removed his mask and placed it on the nightstand. He then removed his bloodied jacket followed by his clothes, boots and socks. He then walked over to the dresser that had his name on it and grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed into them. Walking over to the bed he climbed on and pulled the blanket over him.

"I'm tired. Is it okay if I go to sleep?"

Ness smiled and nodded his head. His commander did deserve the rest after working hard the entire day to pull the needles. Although his commander had great stamina he did have to deal with a lot of stress which between working all day and dealing with the Pigmasks it was no wonder why the Commander was so tired. He watched as the Commander closed his eyes and went to sleep. He couldn't help but to smile at this before he left to prepare for phase two of their plan.

* * *

Lucas and the rest of the heroes were in his house planning what to do next. Surprisingly his house had remained untouched by the ground splitting apart. He sighed looking at his bandaged chest before looking at the stump where his left arm used to be. He was upset that he failed at pulling the most needles. Deep down he knew it was a pointless task. Even if he had pulled the sixth needle he had no idea where the 7th one was. Though now he had a feeling that it had been at their base the entire time. With no way to get there and with the Commander and Ness being able to teleport, it was impossible for them to win.

Kumatora looked around the room and noticed the depressed looks on everyone's faces. She then looked out the window at the red and black sky. Jeff had informed everyone by using some sort of device that the rest of the world was in a similar state as Nowhere Island though nowhere near as bad.

"So what now?"

Jeff who was pressing buttons on his monitor device in his hand sighed.

"Luckily the idea of us crashing our ship came to mind so I had a second one built in secret. I just summoned it to this location so it will take about 12 hours for it to get here. As for what we should do? I don't know about you guys, but I'm going into hiding. Fighting against Ness and Porky's army is completely suicide."

Poo glared at Jeff.

"So, you're just going to give up? Stand back and let things continue getting worse?"

Jeff glared back at Poo.

"Getting worse!? Take a good look around you Poo! Darkness covers the entire sky! The entire world is in ruins! How much worse can it get!?"

"Don't worry it won't."

The heroes jumped and turned around to see Ness standing at the doorway with a smirk on his face.

Ninten narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at Ness.

"What the fuck do you want!? Are you here to brag about your plan for the rest of the world?"

Ness chuckled at Ninten's question. He found it amusing that they think he was stupid enough to spill his entire plan to them. No, that wasn't the reason why he was here.

"Sorry Ninten, that's not why I'm here. I'm here to offer Lucas a chance to join my ranks. Judging by your looks Lucas, I'd say not only did you lose your left arm, but you also suffered internal damage as well. Left as you are now I have to say that you might only have a few years left to live. Come with me and I'll gladly fix you."

Kumatora walked over to Lucas and stood in front of him.

"The fuck he is! You can't fool us with your lies!"

Everyone then heard the sound of vomiting and turned to face Lucas to see him vomiting up blood.

After vomiting a few more times Lucas looked up at Ness weakly.

"Can you take away my ability to feel guilt?"

Everyone else gasped in shock from Lucas's words.

Ness smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes. I promise you, you'll feel no emotions at all."

The other heroes couldn't believe what they were hearing. Lucas actually wanted to go with Ness. Ana was the first to speak her mind.

"Lucas, you can't be serious! Jeff can make you a replacement arm and we'll take you to a doctor to heal you!"

Lucas slowly stood up and walked towards Ness and stood in front of him before turning to face the others.

"No normal doctor can heal my insides. Besides, I miss my brother. Please take me away from here."

Ness gave an evil smirk at the other heroes before grabbing Lucas's only hand left and teleported them away.

* * *

Ness arrived back at the base and walked Lucas toward the Chimera Lab. Bringing him inside he walked him toward the operating table and instructed him to lay on it. He then spoke to Dr. Andonuts and told him what to do before walking back to Lucas.

"Dr. Andonuts will preform the surgery to turn you into a chimera. As promised he will tamper with your brain so you will never feel guilt again. See you later new recruit." with that said Ness left.

* * *

The Commander woke up to the alarm going off. He slowly opened his eyes to feel Ness's arms around him. He used his powers to turn off the alarm. Turning his head he saw Ness smiling at him.

"Good morning my sweet commander."

The Commander smiled.

"Good morning to you too."

The Commander sat up and placed his bare feet on the ground and wiggled his toes. Removing his pajamas he went into the Bathroom to take his shower. When finished he exited the Bathroom as Ness went inside to take his shower. He got dressed and put on a new jacket that was clean. Lastly he put his mask on.

10 minutes later Ness walked out of the Bathroom and got changed before the two of them teleported to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

While eating the Commander saw someone out of the corner of his eye walk by with blonde hair. At first he paid no attention thinking it was one of the other Pigmasks. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice did he finally start paying attention.

"May I sit here Master Ness?"

The Commander's eyes widened when he saw his brother holding a tray of omelets in his hands. Just by looking at him he could tell that he had been turned into a chimera.

"Ah, Lucas you're awake faster then I thought. Of course you may sit here."

Lucas nodded his head as he walked around to the other side of the table and sat across from Ness and the Commander. He looked at the Commander in the eyes and bowed his head.

"Good morning sir."

The Commander was puzzled before looking at Ness with a questionable look on his face.

"I visited him last night and offered him to join us and he did."

"That's right Commander he did. Thank god too because I would have only lasted a few years. Enough about that, what exactly is the next phase in the plan?"

Ness smiled.

"I'm glad you asked Lucas. Basically the army is going to travel around the world and bring the people who swear their loyalty to us while the rest will rot on their own. Every kingdom needs it's subjects. First things first, we need to make this island even bigger so I'll be doing that. After that we'll start building homes for our subjects. It's simple as that."

Lucas tilted his head.

"What about the people who refuse?"

Ness gave an evil smile.

"They die."


	16. New Eagleland

After breakfast Ness had left to go and expand the island so they can begin to expand their territory. It would take a few hours for Ness to do this so in the meantime the Commander and Lucas had time to themselves. The two of them had gone to the Commander and Ness's room to talk. Once they arrived they sat on the edge of the bed to talk about how these last 8 years went.

"So Commander, what's it like working for King Ness and King Porky?"

The Commander didn't even need time to think about this. Working for them is great. They didn't treat him like they treat the Pigmasks. These past 8 years had been great. Sure Ness had brainwashed him and erased his memory, but that didn't matter to him. Ness had saved him and gave him a new purpose. Sure it was an evil purpose, but he didn't care. He was having so much fun.

"It's great Lucas. For the first time in my life I'm not bored. I'm stronger then I'd ever be if I was on the good side, I mean I already proved it to you. You know if you had just joined us in the first place then it would have saved us a lot of trouble."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Well I wasn't going to just let things go your way. Though look at how well that turned out. The world is in ruins and darkness covers the entire sky. I shouldn't be surprised, you were always better then me."

"Well you were better at getting mom's love then me. You were her 'baby boy' as she put it. Meanwhile I was stuck with dad who showed no concern when I got hurt. He wanted me to be the man of the house when I got older and according to him men don't show any signs of weakness yet he showed that when mom died. I'm glad that I killed him."

Lucas completely forgot about that. 8 years ago he knew that the commander of the Pigmask army killed his father, though he didn't know that the Commander was his brother. He should be angry, but what his brother told him about their father changed his mind. He never noticed that their father had high expectations of his brother and he felt bad that he was treated as an adult rather then a child who only wanted to be treated as one.

"So what will we be doing once King Ness is doing expanding this island?"

"Weren't you paying attention to Ness? We'll be building the houses for our subjects. It will take a couple of years, but once it's done we'll gather people for our kingdom."

"Oh right. Sorry about that. So when will he be done?"

Just then the door opened up and Ness walked inside.

"Well that went by quicker then I thought. I really underestimated my power and ability to do things quickly. Now all we have to do is build houses and our new kingdom will be complete."

The Commander looked at Lucas.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get busy."

* * *

_3 years later_

The heroes were currently living on Eagleland. They had been traveling from place to place taking in all of the destruction that the Dark Dragon had caused. They were currently planning on making a rebellion against the Pigmask army. Jeff had changed his mind about going into hiding and began making weapons for everyone. Though he will be staying out of the fighting. They knew Ness and Porky were planning something and they were planning on counteracting it.

Right now Ninten was training with his new bat. It was no ordinary bat. It was designed by Jeff to be able to transform itself into a powerful cannon. He couldn't wait to try his new bat on actual Pigmasks and not to mention Ness and the Commander. Little did he know that his chance would come sooner then he thought. He was interrupted by Kumatora coming into the room he was in.

"Pigmask ships have been spotted heading in this direction. Jeff wants us to be ready."

Ninten smiled as he followed Kumatora until they exited their hideout only to see hundreds of Pork Beans flying above them and landing all over Eagleland.

"What are they up to? Are they here to finish destroying this place?"

Kumatora shook her head.

"I don't know. However, whatever they're here for can't be good so let's go."

Soon the rest of the heroes arrived except for Jeff. With everyone present they all scattered into different directions in order to stop the Pigmasks from whatever they were doing.

Ninten teleported to Twoson and saw that the Pigmasks were escorting some people into the Pork Beans while they killed other people. Knowing what to do he charged toward the Pigmasks. However before he could get close to them he saw something coming toward him very quickly from the sky. He barely had time to dodge as he felt something very sharp cut his cheek as whoever came toward him flew past him. Turning around he was surprised to see Lucas flying in the air with wings on his back and carrying a large scythe in his hand.

"It seems King Ness was right about you guys living here. This is our last stop after all."

Ninten raised an eyebrow.

"Last stop for what?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he began twirling his scythe around.

"Are you stupid or something? Can't you see the Pigmasks taking people? Anyway I don't have to explain anything to you. Stay out of the way or else."

"No way Lucas. I'm stopping you right here!"

Ninten transformed his bat into a cannon and began firing energy blasts at Lucas.

Lucas flew toward Ninten all the while dodging the energy blasts. When he reached Ninten he fired an PSI Love at him causing an explosion that sent Ninten flying. He then flew toward Ninten and slashed him across the chest with his scythe almost cutting him in half.

Ninten cried out as blood shot out from his chest and he landed on the ground groaning in pain.

Lucas noticed that the Pigmasks had finished gathering people into the Pork Beans. Taking one last look at Ninten he flew away as the Pork Beans flew away from the island.

* * *

Ness was tapping his foot as he was waiting for the Pigmasks to come back with his final subjects. Hearing the sounds of engines he finally saw the last hundred Pork Beans arrive as the landed on the ground. He watched as people came out of the Pork Beans as they all joined the crowd surrounding Eagle Tower. He watched as Porky came out of their base and stood next to him along with the Commander. He finally greeted his subjects.

"Welcome everyone to New Eagleland! I'm glad that you had the smarts to come here. As you can see this is the only place in the whole world that isn't destroyed. Porky and I will take good care of all of you. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask the Pigmasks. If you want to talk to me or Porky then you'll have to make an appointment to see us. That is all my loyal subjects. The Pigmasks will escort you to your new homes. Good luck and I hope you enjoy your stay here." with that said Ness, Porky and the Commander left to let the people get settled in to their new lives.


	17. Marriage

Ness, Porky and the Commander walked back inside the base after Ness's announcement. Everything went exactly how they wanted it. The world was destroyed and the tens of thousands of people who agreed to come to them were now citizens of New Eagleland while the rest of humanity was killed off.

The Commander had gone back to his and Ness's room. Walking inside he removed his mask and set in on the nightstand. He then sat on the edge of the bed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Opening it he stared at the ruby ring inside. He had chosen a ring made of ruby because the color matched Ness's red eyes. It's true that he wanted to marry Ness, but he was scared that Ness wouldn't want that. Sighing he closed the ring box and put it back inside his pocket before laying on his back with his feet hanging off the side of the bed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Lucas walked inside. Seeing his brother looking stressed he sighed knowing that the Commander didn't even try asking Ness about marrying him. He was the only one who knew that the Commander bought a wedding ring and was planning on proposing to Ness.

"You know, you'll never know the answer unless you ask. Come on just ask him I'm sure he'll say yes."

The Commander sat up and stared at Lucas with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, but what if he says no? Then I'll end up looking like a fool."

"Why would he say no? You love him and he loves you. That's all there is too it. Just stop being a pussy and ask him."

The Commander took in everything that Lucas said. It was true that they loved each other and perhaps Ness would say yes. Nodding his head he stood up and walked over to the door and opened it before leaving.

* * *

Ness was sitting on his throne next to Porky. He noticed that his boyfriend was acting weird for the past few weeks. The Commander would be nervous around him and he wondered what was wrong with his boyfriend.

Speaking of his boyfriend he saw him enter the throne room and walk up to him with once again a nervous look on his face. Having enough he stood up from his throne he walked over to the Commander and stood in front of him.

"Listen Commander, I've noticed that you've been nervous for these past few weeks and I want to know what's up. Is there something you wish to ask me and you're nervous about my response, is that it?"

The Commander nodded his head.

"Well what is it? I won't get mad I promise."

The Commander took a deep breath before getting down on one knee and pulled out the ring box from his pocket and opened it up revealing the ruby wedding ring.

"Ness, ever since you saved me 11 years ago you gave me a purpose. My life was boring before you came along. Despite the fact that you erased my memories I hold no grudge against you. You make me smile everyday. I love you and it would make me happy if you became my husband. Will you please marry me?"

Ness smiled. He was really touched at the Commander's speech to the point where he can't say no. Not that he was going to.

"Yes, Commander. I will gladly marry you."

The Commander smiled before slipping the ring onto Ness's left ring finger before the two of them kissed.

Porky being the only one to witness it was happy for his friend. He knew that it won't be long before the news of their proposal gets the attention of their army. Knowing the two of them they probably want to get married right away.

"Well I'm happy for you two. So I'm assuming that you two want to get married right away?"

Ness and the Commander broke apart and turned to look at Porky with smiles on their faces.

"Yes we do my friend. I'm thinking of next week. Well I better prepare there's so much to do!" with that said Ness took off.

The Commander looked at Porky bowing before taking off to tell his brother of the news. Heading toward his brother's room he knocked on his brother's door before walking in. When he got in he saw that his brother was watching TV.

Lucas upon hearing the knock and the opening of his door turned to see his brother walking toward him with a smile on his face. He smiled knowing that everything went well.

"See I told you he would say yes didn't I?"

The Commander rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you were right. Anyway I want you to be my best man at the wedding. Think you can handle it?"

Lucas was touched that his brother was actually asking him to be his best man at his wedding. Even though he has been with the army for 3 years now it was good that his brother trusts him.

"I would be glad to."

The Commander nodded his head.

"Great, you better not disappoint me." with that said the Commander left.

* * *

The Commander's marriage proposal spread like wild fire across New Eagleland. When Ness had informed the Pigmask's about him marrying the Commander they began to gossip among themselves. They told one citizen who told another and soon enough the entire Kingdom knew. Everyone was excited for the marriage between one of their kings and his right hand man.

A week had eventually passed and it was the day of Ness and the Commander's wedding.

As of right now the Commander was looking himself over in a mirror in his and Ness's room. He was wearing a white tuxedo and black dress pants. He was currently tying his tie on him. After finishing he brushed the non existing dirt off of his suit. He heard the door open and watched as Lucas walked in wearing his own suit.

"Are you ready Commander?"

The Commander nodded his head and followed Lucas out of his room and into the elevator. They rode down to the first floor and exited the elevator. Taking a deep breath the Commander walked out of their base and up to Ness who was standing in front of the building.

They had decided to get married in front of their base so that everyone in the kingdom had a view of them.

The Commander took Ness's hand as he smiled at him before the two of them looked at the priest who began his speech about love and how it brings two people together. After a couple of minutes talking it was time to say their vows.

The priest looked at Ness.

"King Ness do you take the Commander to be your husband? To love him through thick and thin. For rich or poor, in sickness and in health to death do you part?"

Ness smiled.

"I do."

"And Commander do you take King Ness to be your husband? To love him through thick and thin. For rich or poor, in Sickness and in health to death do you part?"

The Commander smiled.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me I officially announce you married. You may now kiss your lover."

Ness and the Commander smiled at each other before kissing causing the citizens of New Eagleland to cheer to the newly wedded couple.


	18. Meeting the family

Ness and the Commander were currently dancing to some slow music while the rest of the army and citizens of New Eagleland were enjoying themselves. Of course what was a wedding without a reception. It was a truly happy day for Ness and the Commander as they were now as close as they could ever get.

Ness has never been more happy then he currently was. Even though he succeeded in ending the world like he planned it still wasn't enough to make him truly happy. Sure he was happy that his and Porky's plan went as expected it just wasn't enough to satisfy him. When the Commander proposed to him, he knew that what was what he truly needed in order to be happy.

Once the song was over it was time to cut the cakes. Since there were over ten thousand mouths to feed the chiefs had to make a few dozen cakes in order to satisfy everyone. They weren't just normal size cakes, but giant ones. There were many flavors of cakes. The Pigmasks had asked every citizen what their favorite flavor of cake was just so that everyone could have a piece of cake with the flavor that they like. The most popular flavor of cake was chocolate which just so happened to be Ness, Lucas and the Commander's favorite flavor. After the cake everyone stayed for a little while longer before heading home.

However before Ness and the Commander could head back inside they were approached by Ness's family who had decided to come to New Eagleland.

Lucy gave a sad smile at her son. 11 years ago Ness had disappeared and she was left to believe that he was dead until Paula had visited and told her what had happened at the end of Ness's adventure. At first she didn't want to believe that her son was only acting nice and was actually evil, but thinking back on his younger years she couldn't deny it. She knew that her son had changed ever since he got that object that he claimed came from space. He would have regular outbursts for no reason, he got into fights a lot which often led to the person he was fighting with getting hurt and was downright mean to other kids. 3 years ago shortly after the sky turned dark and multiple earthquakes happened leaving some towns in ruins she, her husband Michael and Tracy were confronted by people in pig costumes who came to their house and claimed that King Ness wanted them to come to his new kingdom. Confused about the king part they agreed to go so they could get answers. They still love him despite the monster that he's become.

"Congratulations Ness. I'm really glad that you found someone who you love."

Ness smiled as he placed an arm around the Commander. He knew that his family was sad that he became a monster and was upset that he ended the world, but he honestly didn't care. He was glad that they were happy that he got married and was happy that they actually came.

"Thanks, glad you could make it. I know it's not easy to see me as someone who ended the world, but you being here means a lot to me and I hope you accept the Commander as your new son in law."

Michael raised an eyebrow.

"So what's his name?"

The Commander rolled his eyes.

"I discarded my old name. Just call me Commander."

Michael shook the Commander's hand.

"Well Commander, it's nice to meet you. My name is Michael Anderson, but you can call me dad."

Lucy was next as she shook the Commander's hand.

"I'm Lucy, but you can call me mom. And this is our daughter Tracy, your sister in law."

Tracy smiled as she shook the Commander's hand.

"It's nice to meet you new big brother. You seem like a nice person."

The Commander was surprised. No one ever said that he was nice. If they knew that he had killed his father then she wouldn't be saying that.

"Oh, I forget to mention. I have a younger twin brother. He probably went back inside already."

"Did somebody call me?"

The Commander turned his head to see Lucas standing behind him.

"Ah, I was just talking about you. Come meet our new family. This is Michael, Lucy and our sister in law Tracy."

Lucas bowed his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Lucas and I hope we can get along."

Lucy smiled.

"Well aren't you polite. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Ness smiled.

"Well I'd love to chat, but the Commander and I have to get ready for our honeymoon. I'll see you later." with that said Ness took the Commander's hand and walked away.

* * *

The Commander and Ness walked inside their room as they began to pack their things for their honeymoon.

"So where are we going? There's not much to see with the world destroyed and in ruins."

Ness smiled at the Commander's question.

"I know a place that didn't get destroyed all that much. It's a resort with a beach so make sure to bring your beach flip flops."

The Commander nodded his head as he grabbed the flip flops he wears at the beach and put them inside his suitcase.

Ness smiled at the Commander.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning. As for now let us relax."

The Commander nodded his head as he removed his clothes, boots and socks. Walking over to his dresser he took his pajamas out and put them on before walking over to the bed and climbed on it laying down.

Ness removed his clothes, shoes and socks. Opening his dresser he pulled out his pajamas and put them on before climbing on the bed and sitting down next to the Commander.

"So what do you think about my family?"

"They're nice people. I'm surprised they're still talking to you even after you got the world destroyed."

Ness chuckled as he lifted the Commander up and placed him in his lap. He then kissed the Commander causing the Commander to kiss him back. He forced his tongue inside the Commander's mouth and began to play with the Commander's tongue causing him to moan. After a couple of minutes the two of them broke apart.

"Correction, you got the world destroyed."

The Commander smiled laying down as he wrapped an arm around Ness and pulled him close.

"Yes and it was all thanks to you. Goodnight, I love you."

Ness chuckled.

"Love you too."


	19. Honeymoon

Ness and the Commander woke up to the alarm going off. Ness turned it off as he stared at his now husband and smiled at him. Today was the day when they start their honeymoon. He was excited to finally be able to spend alone time with his beloved commander. Giving the Commander a quick kiss on the lips the two of them got up and began to get ready for the day. After taking their showers and eating breakfast it was time to head to the resort for their honeymoon.

Ness smiled as he grabbed the Commander's hand.

"Are you ready my sweet commander?"

The Commander nodded his head. Truth to be told he was happy to be able to spend some alone time with his king. The only time they had time to themselves was when they were in their room. Any other time the Pigmasks were always there. Now first the first time in 11 years he can finally relax and do what he wants. Not that he has a problem with following orders it's just that he never really got to relax.

Ness teleported them to the resort. Letting go of the Commander's hand he gestured all around them.

"Welcome to the Lovebirds Resort. Where lovers come to spend time with each other."

The Commander looked around and was completely amazed by what he saw. The resort itself was large and had multiple buildings surrounding it. In front of the main building was a large sign with a picture of a heart on it. Looking behind them he saw a beach just like Ness had said there would be.

"This place is amazing."

Ness nodded his head.

"Yeah, it is. They have everything here. A fancy restaurant, arcade, spa, gym, you name it. The best part is that we have the entire place to ourselves. With our citizens and the worthless heroes the only humans left on this planet, no one can ruin it for us."

"Don't you think our citizens should be allowed to come here? I mean it's only fair that they get to enjoy this as well."

Ness patted the Commander on the head to reassure him.

"Don't worry they will. After us of course. I already have some Pigmasks working here so we don't have to do anything ourselves. Now let's get checked in."

Ness and the Commander walked into the main building were they walked up to the front desk to see a Pigmask working on the computer. Ness coughed getting the Pigmask's attention.

"Oh, King Ness you're here."

"Yes, now we would like a room in the Honeymoon Suite."

The Pigmask nodded his head as he reached into a drawer and pulled out two cards and handed them to Ness.

"Your room number is 728 on the 7th floor. Enjoy your stay your highness."

Ness waved the Pigmask off as he and the Commander walked to the elevator. Getting inside Ness hit the 7 button as the elevator began to take them to the 7th floor. Once they arrived they began to walk down the hall toward their room number. Once they got to it Ness inserted the card and heard a click before opening the door.

The Commander was surprised at what he saw. The place was big. It had a small Kitchen with a Fridge and a small stove. There was a Microwave on the Kitchen counter as well. The Living Room was in the middle with a large flat screen TV hanging on the wall. On the left side of the Living Room was the Bedroom. Walking inside the Bedroom he saw that it was a king size bed. Across from the Bedroom was the Bathroom. Placing his suitcase on the ground he turned to face Ness.

"This place is amazing."

Ness walked by and placed his suitcase down and began to unpack his stuff.

"Yeah, it's better then I thought it would be. Anyway, how about we hit the beach first?"

The Commander smiled and nodded his head as he opened up his suitcase and took out his bathing suit and flip flops. He removed his boots, socks and clothes and put his bathing suit on before slipping into his flip flops. When he turned around he saw that Ness was wearing his bathing suit and sandals. He walked into the Bathroom and grabbed two towels and walked back to Ness. He felt Ness grab his hand before the two of them teleported to the beach.

When they arrived they looked around to find the perfect spot to set up. When they did they set the towels on the sand and kicked their flip flops and sandals off before heading to the water. While Ness ran right into the water the Commander tested the water using his big toe. Seeing as the water was cold he stepped into the water allowing his feet to get used to the temperature before following Ness.

The Commander went to the part of the water were he was ankle deep before refusing to go any further. He was enjoying the water until he suddenly felt cold water splash on his back causing him to shriek. He spun around to see Ness laughing his ass off at him. The Commander narrowed his eyes before splashing Ness back which ended up with them splashing each other back and forth. They did this for a couple minutes before Ness called for a truce.

Getting bored the two of them exited the water before walking back to the towels and laying down on them with their heads on the towel.

"You know I can get used to this. We should come here more often."

The Commander nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, we should get out more. Though I won't be able to relax completely until your ex friends are all dead."

Ness thought about what the Commander just said and he couldn't help, but to agree. Although he wasn't worried about himself or the Commander that didn't mean he wasn't worried about what they would do to their kingdom.

"Yeah, you got a point. Tell you what after our honeymoon we will launch a full assault and get rid of them once and for all. How about that?"

The Commander smiled. He was happy that Ness had agreed with him. He knew that they were no match for him and Ness and that the battle would end quickly. After they're gone then they will finally be able to live in peace.

"That sounds great Ness. Once they're gone then we will finally be able to do what we want without worry."

"I agree with you my sweet commander."

The two of them closed their eyes to enjoy a nice nap. They won't let the heroes get in their way anymore. Once they're done relaxing it was time to say goodbye to the heroes forever.


	20. Darkness is eternal

Ness and the Commander were still relaxing at the beach. The two of them enjoyed each others company and were happy to just relax.

Ness was looking forward to getting rid of the so called heroes. The only reason he let them live was because he didn't see any reason to get rid of them. Now that they have a kingdom with citizens he knew that as king it was his job to keep them safe. That's why he will bring the fight to them. He knew that they were no match for him and the Commander so killing them seems unfair, but he honestly didn't care. The heroes knew that they lost and yet are still probably looking for ways to bring him down. He almost laughed at that. The world was in ruins and there were only tens of thousands of humans left alive. It was pointless for them to fight in his opinion so he believed they should just lay down and let him kill them.

The Commander meanwhile had similar thoughts as Ness. He knew he wouldn't even break a sweat killing the heroes and he only felt a tad bit guilty that he was going to kill such weaklings. He knew that they were a threat to harming the citizens of their kingdom so killing them is the right choice. He decided that he was going to ignore this for now and continue to enjoy his honeymoon with his husband.

Ness and the Commander continued to relax for a couple of hours before deciding to head back to their room. When they arrived they each took a shower before getting dressed back into their regular clothes. Looking at the clock Ness noticed that it was only 1:00 in the afternoon.

"So, what do you want to do?"

The Commander started to think about this. They could go to the gym, spa, restaurant or the arcade. They just took a shower so the gym and spa was out of the question. That only left the arcade.

"I guess we could go to the arcade."

Ness nodded his head as the two of them left their room and took the elevator back downstairs. They then left the main building and headed over to the building where the arcade was.

When they arrived at the building they were surprised at how big the arcade was. Looking around for a game to play they spotted a stage machine with two platforms with arrows pointing up, down, left and right.

Ness smiled when he saw the machine.

"Look Commander Dance Dance Revolution. How about we play for old times sake?"

The Commander sighed. When that game had come out a few years ago Ness had one sent over to their base. He and Ness played a lot and Ness always won by a long shot. However this time he was determined to finally beat Ness.

"You're on."

The two of them walked over to the machine and climbed up on the stage. Ness turned it on as he began to select the music. Upon choosing a song the two of them stood in the center of the stage as the music began to play and the commands appeared on the screen. They both began to dance to the music hitting the commands as they go.

Ness was hitting the commands perfectly and easily while the Commander was having a harder time hitting the correct commands.

"Come on love, it's not that hard. You should be able to do this easily with all your training."

The Commander rolled his eyes as he continued to hit the commands. He knew his husband was just teasing him.

"Yeah? Well I do remember having to do fancy footwork as part of my training."

Ness shrugged as he continued to hit the commands correctly with his feet.

"Maybe so, but still. All you have to do is watch closely and hit the commands at the correct time that's all there is to it."

The Commander didn't say anything as they continued to play. Soon the song ended and Ness got a perfect score while the Commander was not that far off.

Ness smiled at this.

"See? That's a lot better then you usually do. So how about another round?"

The Commander nodded his head at this.

"Sure I don't see why not."

Ness and the Commander played Dance Dance Revolution a few more times before calling it quits. After that they played other games for a few hours before deciding that they had enough as it was now dinner time. Leaving the arcade they headed to the restaurant to get something to eating. Arriving at the restaurant they were met by a Pigmask who escorted them to a table and left saying he will be back in a couple of minutes to ask for their orders.

Ness looked over the menu trying to see what he wants. Of course Steak was on the menu, but he decided to get something else to eat. He looked up at the Commander to see him looking over the menu very closely.

"So, have you decided on what you want to eat?"

The Commander hummed as he studied the menu.

"I was thinking about the Baked Ziti. I'm assuming you want to have steak?"

Ness shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'll have Baked Ziti as well. It's good to have something different every now and then."

"Alright and to drink?"

"Maybe some red wine."

The Commander raised an eyebrow.

"Really wine?"

Ness shrugged.

"What? We're old enough. It's not like we never drank wine before. Besides we're responsible drinkers."

The Commander sighed.

"Alright, we could use some alcohol to help unwind."

A few minutes later the Pigmask came back to take their orders. Once he did he left and came back with wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. Pouring half a glass each the Pigmask handed Ness and the Commander their glasses before leaving.

Ness and the Commander took a sip of wine each.

"Good wine."

The Commander nodded his head.

"Sure is."

20 minutes later their food arrived and they both ate in silence before returning to their room and going to bed.

* * *

A week had passed officially ending their honeymoon. Although Ness and the Commander enjoyed their time off it was time to launch their attack against the heroes. For this mission only Ness and the Commander will be going as they don't want to lose any of their men. Lucas had wanted to come to, but Ness ordered him to stay behind much to his displeasure.

"Are you ready to end this once and for all my sweet commander?"

The Commander nodded his head.

"Yes, let's do this."

The Commander grabbed Ness's hand as they teleported to Eagleland specifically Onnet. The two of them began to walk around trying to find out where they were hiding.

Suddenly Ness sensed something and grabbed the Commander and jumped out of the way as an energy blast passed by where they previously were.

Turning around Ness and the Commander were greeted by Ninten and Ana.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ness smirked at Ninten's question.

"Why to kill all of you of course. Now if you just stand still we can make this quick."

Ness's statement was met by a PSI Fire from Ana which he easily avoided.

"I expected this from you so I'll just make this quick. Come on Commander let's kill them and move on."

Ness and the Commander charged toward Ninten and Ana and began to fight them. Ness with his Giygas corrupted claws and the Commander with his sword.

Ninten fired energy shots from his bat at the Commander, but the Commander dodged every one as he got closer and closer to Ninten. Ninten braced himself as the Commander began clashing his sword with his bat.

"Huh, my sword isn't cutting your bat in half which means that it's made of the same material as my sword. Good that makes this more fun."

The Commander applied more pressure to his sword as he now got Ninten on his knees who was trying to push back against his sword.

"Ana, I could use some help over here!"

Ana dodged another one of Ness's PSI Beams as she tried to fight Ness off.

"I'm kind of busy right now!"

Ness scoffed as he moved with incredible speed and slashed Ana across the chest with his right claw causing blood to shoot out and splatter across his face.

Ninten's eyes widened as he saw this out of the corner of his eye.

"No, Ana! Ugh!"

The Commander kicked Ninten in the chest and fired a PSI Love at point blank range in Ninten's face causing it to explode and killing him in the process.

Ness watched as he witnessed Ana bleeding out because of the wound on her chest. The wound was so deep that it tore through all 3 layers of skin and including her ribcage. Within a matter of a minute she died.

"Well that's 2 down and 4 more to go. All we have to do is find Poo, Paula, Jeff and Kumatora and we can end this."

"Yeah? How about we end you!"

Ness sighed as he reached an arm out and blocked a strike from Kumatora. He turned around to see the rest of the heroes had arrived hoping to save Ninten and Ana only to realize they were to late.

"You're definitely the stupidest out of everyone for attacking me head on."

Kumatora smirked as she fired a PSI Freeze right in Ness's face causing him to freeze. That smirk soon turned to a look of horror as Ness broke out of the ice easily and grabbed her by her face and started squeezing it causing her to scream in pain.

Paula and Poo charged toward Ness to rescue Kumatora, but were stopped by the Commander using PSI Starstorm to hit the both of them causing them to go flying backwards.

Kumatora tried everything to free herself from Ness's grasp, but it was all pointless. Within a few seconds Ness crushed her skull before throwing her to the side.

Ness then charged toward Jeff who began firing lasers at him. He dodged them easily and teleported right in front of Jeff before swiping his claws and cutting Jeff's head off.

"This is way to easy."

Meanwhile the Commander was fighting Paula and Poo avoiding their attacks and trying to cut Paula in half with his sword only to be blocked by Poo's sword. Getting tired of this he gathered energy around himself and used PSI Blast which sent both Poo and Paula flying in the air. Swinging his sword vertically a huge wave of black energy shot out from his sword and hit Paula cutting her in half.

Poo now realized he was the only one left. He began to think what he should do now. However before he could think of a solution he was stabbed in the back by Ness's claws.

Seeing this as his chance the Commander ran toward Poo and stabbed him in the head with his sword. Pulling it out he watched as Ness pulled his claws out of Poo and watched as Poo fell to the ground.

"Well that's it they're all dead."

Ness smiled as he walked over to the Commander and wrapped his arms around him.

"That they are my love. Now we can finally rest in peace within our new world."

Ness kissed the Commander as the Commander kissed Ness back. With the heroes dead evil rules the world. A world where darkness is eternal.


End file.
